FURY
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: In Naruto's whole life, he could probably count on his fingers and toes the number of times he had been really angry. He could count on one hand the number of times he found himself so angry he would consider letting go of his morals to beat someone to a pulp. He could count on one finger the number of times he was so angry he would burn the entire world to the ground. NaruHina.
1. Prologue

**FURY**

 _A new one._

 _Of fighting for love._

 _And letting nothing get in your way._

\- _Taz._

 **SUMMARY:**

In Naruto's whole life, he could probably count on his fingers and toes the number of times he had been really angry. He could count on one hand the number of times he found himself so angry he would consider letting go of his morals to beat someone to a pulp. For the first time in his life, he was so angry he would gladly burn the entire world to the ground. NaruHina.

 **RATING: M.** Swearing. Maybe more.

 **FURY - FURY - FURY - FURY - FURY - FURY**

 **Prologue:**

 **FURY**

"These three look easy. Let's do this." The dark-skinned man camouflaged his chakra within the forest, quietly watching the jounin and three genin students walk through the wood. "We could get some serious money outta these four." He grinned widely to his teammate. "It's our lucky day, Takumi."

"Hold on!" The purple-haired man gripped his arm before any movement could be made. "That jounin – she's a Hyuuga." His heartbeat was pounding rapidly in his chest. "This could be very bad for us, Ran."

"Whattya talking about man?" Ran laughed quietly, "She couldn't take either of us on alone, let alone the both of us."

"How old is she?... Do you think it's… _her?_ "

"Takumi, seriously… Oh. _Oh…_ You mean… Shit. We should get outta here. Did you hear what happened to the last guy who hurt the Hokage's wife?"

Takumi shuddered, "That's what I was trying to tell you! This could be Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata. That would be fucking horrible for us. We should get out of here."

Ran nodded. "You're right, hey. We're not going to speak of this ever again." He tapped his teammate on the arm before disappearing into the woods, the other following silently.

On the road only metres below, Hanabi Hyuuga rolled her eyes, following her students through the forest quietly. "I never get to have any fun anymore, thanks to my sister." She mumbled to herself angrily, Byakugan activated and watching the exchange between the two bandits. "Stupid Naruto."

"Are you talking to us Hanabi-sensei?"

Hanabi smiled at her students, "Don't worry about it, Toru. It'll be easy sailing from here to Konoha. Let's get a move on!"

 **_FURY_**

Far past the younger Hyuuga's Byakugan range, a lone figure stood in the forest, absentmindedly scratching the black thorns drawn across his skin.

"She's not the one."

He mumbled quietly to himself before turning and disappearing into the wind. But maybe he did find something he could use out of this incident. Besides, he was never one to waste an opportunity.

 **_FURY_**

A/N: _I re-uploaded this because as I was reading it I realised my Australian came far too into the dialogue and not many people would have followed it as smoothly as I would have liked._

 _I've also spaced it out a little bit for you. But this is just the intro to the new story I am writing. I expect to update every few days, so stay with me guys. It's not going to be overly long. But hopefully you guys get involved. I'm really loving the ideas that are coming to mind with this one. And I'm loving the little family I've got with Naruto and Hinata already happily married._

 _I look forward to continuing this with you and I promise this one will be completed and I won't fall out of updating this like I have many of my other stories (many of which I do still plan to continue). So I guess this is me reminding you that I do still exist, and I'm still here. So it may not look like I'm getting anywhere with my stories but I'm still around._

 _Also this is a super long AN so I'm gonna leave it here._

 _'Till next time._

 _Review._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Hi. That's right, I'm back!_

 _This story is going to have kind of a slow start, but I'm just having too much fun with my characters to speed through to the action. So, don't expect anything too dramatic for another couple of chapters. I've also gone back and changed something (again) from the prologue. A small half-sentence - you probably won't notice it. But essential to the plot. (I hope I've freaked you all out with that one)._

 _So I'm trying to push myself to keep up to date with publishing chapters, and I'm aiming for every couple of days but bare with me - I'm not usually so reliable! Also, I was wondering how graphic I should make this story? No spoilers, but you guys are quite used to my rather tame stories, and I'm not sure how brutal I can be with you all still loving me. Tastefully brutal? Let me know!_

 _Undrafted work, so let's not judge. (Seriously, if I can't even force myself to draft university essays, please don't expect so much of me)._

 _Enjoy!_

 **_FURY_**

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

"You're looking stunning today, Hime."

"Heading to the Hokage's office this morning, Hinata-hime?"

"Do you need any help with those bags?"

Hinata smiled at the kind civilians of her country, declining their offers of help. "I'll be fine, thank you so much." She smiled at them demurely, calling them all by name, and gaining their respect and adoration all at once.

They all knew of her condition, especially now that she was almost eight months pregnant. Granted, they had known for majority of her pregnancy, even back when her stomach was still flat enough to hide all aspects of the boy growing in her womb. She laughed joyfully to herself, her husband simply couldn't keep the news to himself once he found out, and in moments the village knew of his child on the way. She tried to tell him they needed to keep it a secret for a month or so at least, and he agreed at the time, but was springing off the walls for on days on end until Shikamaru guessed it, Naruto blurted it out to Sasuke, and Lee conveniently told the village.

Stopping by a meticulous garden, Hinata gently plucked a flower, and continued on her way, enjoying the sunny spring's day and the busy village she loved.

"Hinata-sensei!"

Hinata smiled, and turned to see her favoured pupil running up to her. "Kohana-chan." One of Ino's younger cousins whom she'd taken as an apprentice when she was in ANBU sped up beside her. "How are you this morning?"

The blonde grinned happily as she took pace with her old teacher. "I'm doing really good, Hina-sensei. Thank you for recommending me for the special jounin exam, I'm really excited about it!"

"That's okay, Kohana-chan. You deserve the promotion. You're aiming for ANBU, correct?" Hinata smiled, "I think you definitely have what it takes."

Kohana laughed loudly to herself, "If I'd never seen you fight, I wouldn't be able to believe someone as kind as you could've ever made ANBU, Hina-sensei."

Hinata smiled, "You know as well as any that appearances are deceiving. And while I'm going to get busy with this little one," Hinata placed a gentle hand on her bulging stomach, "I'm quite happy to work at the Academy with the other little ones."

"The Hokage made you quit ANBU as soon as he found out, hey?" Kohana laughed, "Of course he did, the overprotective bastard!"

Hinata smiled to herself, "It's not that he _made_ me quit… He just…"

"-Would've only given you D Rank missions? Wouldn't even let you train? Please! Hina-sensei, your husband's an insane person sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that." Hinata smiled. "And don't you have somewhere to be, Kohana-chan?"

"Oh, right! I'm late."

"Make sure you stay aware of your surroundings, and be careful," Hinata looked at her old student, "Especially with all the disappearances that have been happening around."

Kohana rolled her eyes, "You worry too much Hina-sensei! No one's disappeared anywhere near Konoha! Too scared of your husband, I bet." She winked at her sensei. "I promise I'll be careful. I've gotta stay around long enough to constantly ply your little one with sugar as vengeance for some of the horrible trainings you've put me through." She laughed.

Hinata smiled as her apprentice disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and continued up the stairs of the Hokage Tower. "Konohamaru-kun, is Naruto in a meeting this morning?"

Naruto's assistant looked up from his desk, and smiled at the older Hyuuga. "Yeah, but he said you can go straight through."

"Oh, no." Hinata turned to the seats, "I don't want to interrupt."

"Just go," Konohamaru laughed, "Boss'll probably get more out of the negotiations if you show up."

Hinata tilted her head gently to the side in confusion, but allowed Konohamaru to guide her into the Hokage's office. "Boss, your wife is here."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes as the Damiyo of rice country spun around almost as quickly as Naruto at the sound of his wife's entrance, to get a glance at the famed Hyuuga head and first lady. It was as if other countries were lining up to make a deal with Konoha if only to get a glimpse at the rumoured wife of the Hokage. Her deadly fighting skills were second to few, along with her silence on the battlefield that caused the creation of a skilled assassin. However, it was also her beauty, kindness and elegance that attracted the attention of the world.

Konohamaru would've usually left the office right after letting the Hyuuga inside, but the look on the Rice Damiyo's face said there was bound to be some entertainment. Enamoured with the young lady, he spun to greet her immediately, "Hyuuga-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you. The rumours of your beauty have not done you justice."

A vein pulsed in the base of the Hokage's throat as he watched the noble infatuate himself with _his_ wife. Only Naruto was allowed to look at her like that! In reality, he would've been able to deal with it, if they only glanced, or admired. Hell, he knew his wife was the most beautiful woman in the world. But the extent that some men went to acquire his wife was downright degrading to his stature as Hokage. Offers for her presence, taking her out to dinner, to dine in _their nations_. His patience was at its lowest when someone tried to take his woman from him.

"Uzumaki-sama, if you will," Hinata corrected with a demure smile to the Damiyo, "And you must be the Rice Damiyo, Kagami-sama, I've heard many wonderful things about you and what you've done for Rice country. It is an honour, I agree."

"Of course," The Damiyo backtracked, failing to notice the proud grin on the face of the Hokage as he watched the interaction, "Uzumaki-sama. Thank you for your kind words."

Hinata smiled politely in return, "I don't wish to interrupt your trade agreements, I was just wondering if my husband would have a little bit of time to have lunch with his wife." The smile that greeted Hinata over the shoulder of the Rice Damiyo was priceless, and Hinata blinked back tears at sudden feelings of pride and astonishment that she managed to be married to such a man. _Curse her horemones._ "I can see that the two of you are busy," she bowed politely to the Damiyo, "So I'll just wait outside and keep Konohamaru-kun company while you talk business."

Konohamaru, who was shamelessly watching the scene in the doorway, looked to his pile of papers on his desk and back to the Hyuuga princess. "It would be an honour."

"I thought you were working at the Academy today, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked his wife, glancing at the clock mounted on his wall. She usually found herself at the Academy till the late hours of the afternoon most days – despite his complaints of how much time she spent on her feet. Hinata had put her foot down though –yes, she was almost eight months pregnant, but she was not an invalid. She needed to get out of the house and be productive and Naruto was worrying far too much. "At least you should be relaxing. Are you sick?" That idea set him off and he was in front of his wife in a second, "Are you unwell? What can I do- you should at least be sitting down!"

Hinata touched her husbands cheek lightly, "I am perfectly fine, Naruto-kun. Relax, my love." She bent down to pick a few of the papers he'd rattled to the ground in his movement only to be stopped by her husband as he proceeded to do it himself with a stern look in her direction. She got the point – she was to be doing as little as possible. Still, she couldn't help but smile at him – it simply showed how much he cared for her. "Iruka-sensei gave me a few hours off because he said you were in a bad mood this morning. And he said I was too kind to his students – they didn't like him as much anymore." Hinata smiled at her husband.

Naruto laughed, "That's understandable! I don't know a kid in the world who would prefer looking at _Iruka-sensei_ when you're in the room."

Hinata blushed, but smiled appreciatively at the Hokage. "Why thank you, Hokage-Sama. I'll be outside, but you're welcome to take your time."

"Nonsense!" Hinata, Naruto and Konohamaru were surprised to see the Rice Damiyo re-insert himself into the conversation, and glanced to him in confusion. "The Hokage and I are almost finished our meeting, I would be glad to accompany you around the village for lunch. I have strong beliefs in our 2 year trial of my country's agricultural trade for resources will benefit the both of our lovely countries nicely. Besides, Mistress Hyuuga, a lady such as yourself should not be waiting in hallways of any sort." Konohamaru bristled at the masked dig at his company and his stature but let it slide after catching the look on his boss's face.

Luckily, Hinata caught that look too. She blinked daintily at the Damiyo, and Naruto watched with immense interest as his wife caught the noble in her sights. She giggled quietly, "Kagami-Sama, you have a wonderful sense of humour! Besides, haven't we not been trialling such a trade agreement for the last six months to great success? It's a marvel how wonderful you've been for Konoha – and we are eternally grateful. I only wish we could prolong our trade and our friendship for far longer than 2 years."

Konohamaru looked away to hide his grin at the gobsmacked look on the Damiyo's face at the Hinata's words, and shared a secret smile with his Boss in the corner of the room. Despite her kind-heartedness and appearance, Hinata had been training in diplomacy since she was four.

"Of course, Uzumaki-Sama," the Damiyo blushed at the attention he was getting, "I was saying to your husband I cannot find enough excuses to visit this wonderful nation! The trial trade agreement has been such a success in these past six months it should be solidified at once."

"Oh you're absolutely correct, Kagami-Sama," Hinata acted surprised like she hadn't the slightest idea that was where the conversation would go, "I'm impressed by your loyalty and your appreciation to your country. Please, visit as often as you can it would be an honour to have you as an esteemed guest in Konoha." She looked at the time, "It seems I may be overstaying my welcome. I've been on my feet all day, you see, and must take a seat for a while. But please, enjoy your time in our country, Kagami-sama. Naruto-kun. Konohamaru-kun." She politely addressed all members of the room before carefully manoeuvring both herself and Konohamaru out of the room and toward his desk.

Konohamaru caught a look from his boss to put her in a chair immediately, but the 18 year old couldn't wipe the grin from his face. He pulled out a chair to sit the Hyuuga next to him at his desk, "Sit, Hinata-Sama. You continue to astound me whenever I see you in action. Take it easy though, even when you joke about being tired the Boss gets crazy protective."

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry Konohamaru-kun. I'm in good health. I just thought it might be beneficial for the two of them to figure the rest out on their own, ne?"

"The two of you and your ability to coerce people to do your bidding makes me worry about your child and the sort of sway they'll have on Konoha." Konohamaru laughed, "For all our sakes I hope the kid takes after you."

 **_FURY_**

He absentmindedly raked his fingers over the thorn tattoo twisting around his thick bicep, staring blankly at the two men in front of him, "Do we have a deal?"

The taller one fidgeted slightly, looking anywhere but at his face. "I… I.."

He sighed loudly, scratching harder on his tattoo. It was annoying, the lack of eye contact. This kid was clearly far too easily intimidated. His strong, athletically lanky body was obviously well trained. However, he was far too twitchy to be a ninja confident in his abilities.

"Double it."

 _That's more like it._ He raised an eyebrow as the brawny one crossed his arms around his chest as if he was making the deal. As if negotiating was even an option. It was amusing, for the very least. This one was the complete opposite. Dumb as a brick, with no real idea what he was getting into.

That was good for him, at least. This one, he could get to do his bidding. He glanced at the tall one and found him fidgeting far too much to even stand up to his friend.

 _Good._

"Fine." He grinned at the two men. "We have a deal."

 **_FURY_**

The trade agreement with rice was extended to five years, and Naruto stepped out of his office feeling accomplished. "Where's my wife run off to?" He looked around before focusing his accusing stare on his assistant. "She should be resting."

"What a pity," Kagami looked equally as disappointed, which caused the Hokage to hold back a growl.

Konohamaru smiled at his boss, "She said she was suddenly craving ramen and she would meet you at Ichirakus."

Naruto smiled fondly, "Konohamaru, make sure the Damiyo is well looked after until he chooses to return to rice. We can also provide transport and protection for the ride home for his comfort. There have been too many disappearances lately for us to take any chances."

Konohamaru grinned, Naruto was probably itching to leave now that he knew his wife was at Ichirakus of all places. Not that Naruto wasn't always rushing to leave the office whenever he could. He made a brilliant Hokage, but he found sitting at a desk all day far more draining than missions, training or death-defying stunts could ever be.

The Damiyo bowed low to the Hokage in respect. "It has been an honour to visit your beautiful country. Rumours of you and your family have travelled all the way to rice country, and I am glad to hear that your loyalty and reliability are true to word. Tell your wife it was wonderful to meet her, and it was an honour to speak with you once again, Hokage-sama."

"The honour was all mine, Kagami-sama," Naruto bowed in return. "Now if you don't mind, I have a lunch date to get to." He grinned before disappearing in a flash.

Konohamaru almost face-palmed. His boss was doing so well with his propriety and then he had to ruin it with his reckless attitude.

Some things would never change.

 **_FURY_**

 _Good things come to those who wait._

 _Be patient, the rest is coming._

 _\- The Devil._

 _(P.S Please Review, my fickle heart depends on it)_


	3. Chapter 2

**FURY**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _A/N: Someone always catches me out!_

 _So, I made a mistake in the last chapter (it's fixed now!) where I mentioned that Hinata was not even 3 months pregnant. This was how she was initially going to be - because I didn't want her to look particularly pregnant; however; as I continued with the story I realised there were different ways I could approach this with her being_ _ **very**_ _pregnant. And then I had more fun with that so that's what stuck._

 _Although, that means my little anecdote about Naruto being so excited he told Sasuke, Shikamaru guessing the news and Lee blurting it out to the village had a little less effect (though you should know that it happened before Hinata was even 3 months pregnant). I laughed to myself when I was writing it - because, yes, I do that from time to time._

 _Anyway, you guys should be very impressed. I am impressed with myself. This is the third chapter in a row I have published within my - intentionally vague - "every couple of days" promise. I'm never this organised! I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to keep it up! (Keep reviewing and I'll try my best ;).) Honestly, it's mostly because it has been like a million degrees here and it's far too hot to do anything but coop up under air conditioning. Although this didn't stop my boss from calling me into work on this wonderful 47 degree (Celsius) day. And I work outside. Please, if you are a Fahrenheit person, google 47 degrees Celsius so you can feel adequately sorry for me, and Australian, I know how you feel. I parked almost 500m away from work today so my car wouldn't kill me when I got into it after work. (It killed me anyway)._

 _So i came home, showered (again) and wrote this bad boy for you all._

 _Yes, this is me stopping my rant, so you can finally get to the good stuff._

 _Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **_FURY_**

Hinata took her time walking toward Ichirakus, enjoying the warm spring day and soaking up the Konoha sun.

She loved Konoha this time of year, and was excited for her boy to be born under the same warm sun. Of course, she was also terrified of giving birth, but with Naruto by her side she could handle anything.

A slight knock broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, excuse me," Hinata stumbled as someone bumped into her on the sidewalk.

The purple haired man spun on his feet, noting her giant pregnant stomach. "Oh, I am so sorry, ma'am. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" He then noted her eyes. "Hinata-sama! Forgive my foolishness!"

Hinata smiled gently, taking the man's hand in hers to calm him down. "Everything is fine. Thank you for being so worried, but I am uninjured, so you need not worry." She placed her other hand onto her stomach, "The two of us are perfect. Simply enjoying such a nice day!"

The man blushed at her kindness, stumbling over her words, "Thank you, so much. Have a good- Enjoy! Thanks." Before shuffling away, a frown overcoming his face.

 **_FURY_**

When Hinata finally reached Ichirakus, Naruto was already there.

"You got here quick," She smiled at him as he spun around.

"What took you so long?" He ran up to her, "Are you okay? Sick? Tired?" he reached up to check her temperature, "You seem okay…"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. It's because I walked, and you obviously teleported her with your Hiraishin," She smiled at the engraving of the Hiraishin on his favourite stool.

"Right," He nodded to himself, "You're not allowed to use chakra!" He turned to lecture her, as if she wasn't the one who told him that. "Your chakra is being used to help protect and nurture our baby, so you must not overuse chakra. Don't use any at all, actually. Just to be safe. Both you and the baby could be put in danger."

That last line obviously came from Sakura, because Hinata learnt early on not to use the words "bad" "danger" "could be" in regards to her or the baby otherwise Naruto would freak out. She understood. This was his family, and he'd never had a family to protect before. If anyone though he was crazy protective about his friends (he was), the way he treated her, his wife, was worse. Especially when she was pregnant with his son.

Hinata tried to hide a yawn, not understanding why she was suddenly so tired. She was a grown ninja, walking shouldn't be so exhausting no matter how pregnant. However, despite her attempt Naruto caught onto the yawn and narrowed his eyes at her. She laughed, meeting Teuchi's eyes across the bar of his shop and the man rolled his eyes cheekily. "I'm fine, dear husband, but hungry. Let's eat!" She knew distraction was the best way to get what she wanted.

Naruto watched her for several moments before smiling, and leading her to one of the stools. Embarrassing her further, he lifted her onto his favourite stool so she didn't have to do it herself, and made sure she was comfortable before taking a seat himself.

"Welcome back, my favourite couple!" Teuchi grinned at his favourite customers as Naruto finally sat down and Hinata blushing at her husband fussing over her. "The usual?"

Hinata shook her head, "Baby feels like some pork ramen today, Teuchi-san." She laid her hand on her stomach, which was causing her to be seated further away from the bar than she would have liked.

Naruto's eyes always softened when she spoke of the baby. He was like a child; always excited and overwhelmed of the magic of a baby growing inside of her. Every aspect of her pregnancy was beautiful and exotic. "That's my boy." He placed his palm on her belly, and his son kicked it at the sound of his voice. Somehow he always knew when his father was talking to him, or his father's hand was touching him.

Naruto loved it. He teared up once again at the response, causing Hinata's hormones to fire and her eyes to tear up as well. She was almost constantly crying throughout her pregnancy. Ninety-nine percent of the time, it was crying of happiness, so she couldn't complain. Naruto grinned at her, laughing at their responses.

"It's your fault," Hinata sniffled, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

Naruto leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. "Only because I love you so much I can't stand it sometimes."

That almost made her lose it.

Lucky for her tear ducts, Teuchi returned with the food before she really did start bawling at Ichiraku's. The smell of the food was enough to distract her from both her tears and her exhaustion.

As she ate, Naruto spent more time making sure she was eating enough, properly, with everything she needed than responding to his own hunger. In fact, his bowl had barely been touched while she was almost half way through hers.

"Stop staring," Hinata laughed, biting back a yawn and playfully pushing his face toward his food. "Eat your own ramen." She smothered another yawn with a bite of noodle goodness.

It didn't take her long to devour her food. And despite her pleas, Naruto continued to make sure she was eating enough, before tending to himself. She had eaten three bowls of ramen before he had finished his one, and now she found herself yawning more than she was eating.

"You're tired."

Hinata shook her head, blinking heavily. "I'm fine – eat your ramen."

"Nope, you're tired." His eyes were narrow, "You need to rest." His lecturing voice was back.

"Naruto," Hinata mumbled quietly, leaning against him between yawns, "You need to eat too."

Naruto watched her almost fall asleep against his shoulder and frowned. She had been doing too much work today. She needed rest. She was eight months pregnant. She should be resting. Most of her energy was being sent to ensure the baby was growing big and strong. And he knew their son often kept her up at night, tossing and turning in his ninja dreams.

Naruto sighed. He wished he could take the burden from her sometimes.

"I'm taking you to bed."

Hinata blinked back into wakefulness. She realised he was probably right. "Okay." She mumbled as Naruto leaned over to pick her up in his arms, giant and pregnant and all; as if she weighed nothing.

"Teuchi," Hinata would've complained about the carrying if she was anything but exhausted. Too much food would do that to someone.

Naruto paused at her calling to the old man, and his oldest friend came over at the sound of his wife's voice. "Yes, my dear?"

"Make sure Naruto eats his ramen before he goes back to work. Send it to the office." She yawned, "He needs to eat."

Teuchi smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Anything for you."

Naruto smiled tenderly at her, and then just as tender to the old man. "She looks after me, doesn't she Old Man?"

Teuchi grinned. "You're a lucky one." He leaned over to ruffle the boy's hair. Now go take her to bed and get back to work. I'll make sure there's some ramen on your desk when you get there."

 **_FURY_**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

They had finally entered the village and he was still arguing. Ran was about to punch him in his scrawny face. "Of course it's a good idea you idiot," He walked toward where the man said her home was. "Did you hear how much he offered to pay?"

Takumi sighed, "But did you see her? He didn't tell us that she was..."

Ran spun toward his friend, "Seriously shut the fuck up. For this kind of money? I'd kidnap the fucking Hokage." He walked faster, trying to get to the house and get this over with just to stop the idiot from talking.

Takumi looked down. Now his fingers were twitching. "Well, don't you think the Hokage will be angry when he finds out?" He had done something horrible. But if he just left now, the Hokage would be none the wiser. He could get out of this. They would never know he-

"All those things you heard about him were just rumours. Guy like that probably has six wives. He's not gonna miss the fat one." Ran looked up at the street sign before continuing. There was no arguing with him now. Not with so much money at stake.

Takumi did know this, and he knew there was nothing he could do or say to change his friend's mind; but… "… she's _really_ pregnant."

"Shut up Takami. Grow some balls why don't you."

Takumi shrunk back at his words. He knew that there was no going back. Hell, there was no going back the moment Ran decided to agree to that deal. Takumi, on the other hand, didn't like the look of that other guy. All dark skin, tattoos and scars. He couldn't even look him in the face for gods sake! The man had obviously been through some fights. There was no way Takumi or even Ran could take him on. So, he mused to himself, there probably wasn't much he could have done anyway. He couldn't have denied a man like that; he would have beaten them to a pulp.

But… the things he had heard about the current Hokage….

"I'm not sure about this, Ran."

The dark skinned man punched his friend in the arm. "Please, did you look at her? This, my friend, is easy money!"

 **_FURY_**

Naruto lead Hinata into the house, ignoring her pleas that she was just fine and no she didn't need to be put down in bed she could do that herself.

Tucked in nice and tight, a glass of water next to the bed and an old stuffed frog – his, loaned to her for when she was in any less than 100% condition – pressed up against her chest, Naruto smiled down at his wife.

"You look beautiful." He grinned down at her.

Hinata rolled her eyes, a little less intimidating with the small blush across her cheeks.

He loved that he could still do that to her.

"You do," He promised, eyes travelling down her form. "Beautiful… sexy…" Hinata watched as his eyes turned heated. "You're the sexiest when you're pregnant." He leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. "It tells the world that you're mine. We're a family." He kissed her between each sentence. "A big." Kiss. "Beautiful." Kiss. "Family."

Hinata laughed quietly, pushing his head away. "You're supposed to be working," She smiled, but pulled him back toward her for another kiss.

Naruto growled, and undid all his hard work tucking her into bed to wrap his arms around her shoulders, leaning over the bed. "I just wanna make another baby," He growled onto her lips, more than tempted to jump into bed with her.

Hinata really pushed him away this time, laughing again. He loved it. "Maybe we should let me have this baby first? Before you go trying to make another baby?" Her eyes were bright, and Naruto was awed and blessed to know she wanted as many kids as he did. A big, vibrant, happy family.

"I love you," He pulled away from her, tucking her back into bed to stop him from being quite so tempted (impossible).

Her eyes twinkled at his words, and she smiled, "Okay, you've convinced me. We can try for another baby tonight." She grinned cheekily at him, making him groan.

He knew it was impossible – she'd already explained it to him when he freaked out after she first got pregnant. But he loved it when his wife was cheeky. "It's never too soon to start working on another." He leaned down to kiss her one last time. "Tonight." He muttered to himself. Forcing himself to step away.

As soon as he did the fatigue returned, and she grumbled to herself. She really was exhausted. Naruto noticed straight away, and that – above anything else – was what gave him the strength to leave. _She needs to rest. She's eight months pregnant._

"I love you."

She whispered it in her last moments awake, and he continued to watch her for several more before kissing her on the head, stepping away, and heading back to work. "I'll be back for you."

 **_FURY_**

 _Okay, so I got a little bit carried away there. I'm not sorry, but if you hated it I should warn you that I'm probably going to keep doing that - I have a habit of getting lost in little moments like that._

 _Also, I didn't get much of a reply about how graphic you guys want me to be. I know, I've rated it M, but my loyal followers are used to a different standard from me, so I want to know what you think! I don't want to traumatise you all, and until I decide I find myself fumbling around all the action, wondering what I'm doing._

 _Anyway, as always, let me know what you think!_

 _'Til next time!_

 _\- The Devil._


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Okay, I've already lost at my "every couple of days" uploading. But I've had a hectic week. Travelling, volunteering, working, catching up with friends and family and trying to prepare for placement (and trying to find time to go to the gym) I haven't had any time for writing or uploading._

 _But don't worry, I'm still trodding along. When it gets a bit tough I'll aim for once a week to try not to scare you all too much. I'd also like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them and read every one (of course!) and they really help keep me sitting at this computer and writing when I have a million things to do. I promise not to let you all down and keep going. I have so many great ideas for this story so I don't want to let it end because I was lazy or too busy to write it down._

 _Anyway, here's the next installment. We're starting to close in on some action._

 _Let me know what you all think!_

 **_FURY_**

"Hey boss, you're back early. How was lunch?" Konohamaru smiled at the Hokage as he entered the office hallway.

"Hinata was feeling tired so I took her home to rest." Naruto frowned. "Do you think I should check on her to make sure she's okay? Maybe I should send an ANBU to watch over her to be sure." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "And what happened the last time you sent an ANBU to watch over her?"

Naruto cringed, "She freaked out when she thought someone was following her and came here for help."

"Which wouldn't be any good for the baby." Konohomaru finished.

Naruto nodded, heading back into his office. "… But if I send Sakura…"

Konohamaru sighed.

 **_FURY_**

Sakura grumbled to herself as she finally finished a fourteen-hour shift and was ordered to check up on Hinata on the way home. Just because he was the Hokage now didn't mean she was at his beck and call every second of every day. She had a life! Her own home to get back to and husband to feed. She was not a glorified mid-wife. Hell, maybe she would prefer that because at least then she would be getting paid for her trouble. If it was anyone but Hinata Sakura would have refused and knocked the idiot into the next century.

But it _was_ Hinata.

She was always there for Sakura whenever she needed a hand to help or an ear to listen. And she had been doing that a lot lately, so the least Sakura could do was check in on her in lieu of her controlling husband.

Sakura smiled to herself. Hinata had been a rock for her over the last month. Even in her incredibly pregnant state, she kept coming around to check on Sakura after finding her in a precarious mental state four weeks ago. Besides, if anyone knew anything about being pregnant it would be Hinata. Sakura knew all the facts, she studied it, talked hundreds of women through it and even delivered a few babies – but she'd never been pregnant before. She just needed some reassurance that she was going to be a great mother.

And that Sasuke would be back before she started to show.

Hinata was also the only one who currently knew about Sakura's pregnancy. Sasuke had left for another of his long missions a month ago and little did he know that he left more than his long-time girlfriend waiting for his return. He left her pregnant, and now she had to wait for him to return – whenever the hell _that_ would be! – to tell him about it. She certainly didn't want to be showing before he got home. Then the whole of Konoha would be talking about the baby she was having with her disappear-

Sakura froze, her mind blanking as she finally reached the Uzumaki home.

Sure, her chakra was a little out of wack due to the early stages of the pregnancy, but her senses had not yet been hindered. Something was very wrong.

Sakura paused, her hand instantly falling to her flat stomach. Should she go in there? Or should she get help first? Swearing at herself, her fist clenched. She knew that even at eight months pregnant Hinata would jump into a fire for her rescue so she shouldn't be hesitating.

Reaching for the door, Sakura almost pulled it off of the hinges. She was so tense. The gaping hole left in the entryway alerted her to a chair that was on its side, and a hanging picture of Naruto and Hinata on their wedding day unhinged. She didn't waste time on the small stuff.

Refusing to alert any possible enemies of her presence, Sakura skidded throughout the house. More destruction followed. Fruit bowl smashed on the floor, fruit everywhere. Gaping holes in a cupboard door and couch, stuffing everywhere.

The closer she got to the master bedroom, the worse the destruction became. Sakura's heart was beating recklessly in her chest just looking at the damage. Scratches on a doorway, door completely off of its hinge. The bed was thrown apart, sheets and mattress stuffing scattered across the room, engulfing the room in white. Sakura glimpsed past a crumpled bed sheet and found a leg from the bed broken, splintered and leaving the large king lopsided. A lamp ruined on the floor, bulb smashed. One thing was for certain; there was no one left in this house.

Spiking her chakra to alert the nearest ninja Sakura checked the last few rooms; untouched from the destruction. Hinata nowhere to be seen. Spinning on her feet, Sakura ran to the front door, breath pounding in time with her heart, hoping to meet a fellow ninja at the door.

She was in luck.

"CHOJI!"

 **_FURY_**

Choji was heading home from Yakiniku Q when he heard her.

It had been a fairly wonderful day for him, no busy plans, catching up with Kurenai first thing in the morning, then his team for lunch. He made a little bit of time for training between the two events, but to him, eating was more training than working out could provide. He was trying to put on those three extra kilos that would really support him in a new jutsu he was trying to invent. He was almost there, but inventing new jutsu was hard.

He was debating chakra usage and endurance when he heard his name anxiously echoed across the street.

Sakura looked frantic.

"What's going on?" He called out, running toward the pink-haired medic. "Are you okay?" He assessed her for injury, surprised when he found none. Was she having a panic attack?

"Hinata's missing!"

Choji blinked. "Missing how?" Was she simply not home? Did she head out for something to eat… Why was Sakura so-? He paused, eyes catching sight of a chair knocked over in the doorway to the Uzumaki home.

"She-"

Sakura started talking, but Choji was no longer listening. He pushed past the girl and headed straight into the Uzumaki home, taking note of the same things Sakura had seen moments ago. _This was so wrong._ He paused at a fallen picture of Naruto and Hinata on their wedding day, bright smiles on their faces. He startled.

"Naruto," he mumbled, panicked. "We have to tell Naruto."

Sakura cringed at the thought, but knew it needed to happen immediately. "I'll get him."

Choji nodded, "Bring him here. I'll get Ino, she might be able to find out what happened here." He shunshined out before explaining any more, or Sakura could ask. She rarely saw the big man so serious. But then again, this sort of situation-

Sakura shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. "Naruto," She whispered, and formed the Tiger seal before shunshining to the Hokage's office.

 **_FURY_**

Naruto was silently swearing at the files in front of him. He hated the administration part of his job. Which sucked, because ninety-nine percent of his job was administration. Filing, reading reports, signing stuff.

But he loved his job, so he put up with it. Because the rest of it made paperwork worthwhile.

The talking to people he loved – even if said people were flirting with his wife. Flirting with his wife he loved (even though Konohamaru continued to tell him that wasn't part of his job description). He loved travelling to the academy to see the students and visiting the hospital and the old folks home. He loved meeting people from all over the world and telling them how good Konoha is, and asking them about their homes. Sometimes they had ideas that could make Konoha even better! He loved the few chances he got to go on an actual mission, or travel to far away villages on 'diplomatic' missions with his wife or his friends..

He just hated paperwork. Reading, writing, signing. He hated it. His clones hated it. Konohamaru hated hearing him tell his assistant how much he hated it.

Speaking of, Konohamaru could hear his boss grumbling to himself outside the office, and sighed in agitation. He also had to do a lot of paperwork! It was thanks to him that the Hokage could go on his little adventures, because Konohamaru organised all the bloody things!

Konohamaru riled himself up. If they could sway jobs for a _day,_ his boss would see how cushy his job really was! He was just about ready to throw the door open and give that Hokage a piece of his mind-

When his own door burst open.

And a pale-faced Haruno burst through the entrance.

"What's wrong?' Konohamaru was instantly on his feet, looking for the threat. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

The pink haired woman shook her head repeatedly. "I don't think anyone is going to be okay after I deliver the news."

"What news?"

The voice came from through the door of the Hokage's office.

Naruto swung the door open softly, eyes narrowed upon the woman in front of him. Sakura was clearly upset, breathing heavily, face pale. He couldn't understand the fear she appeared to be showing. "What's going on, Sakura? Did something happen to the Teme?"

Sakura blinked before looking away, "No, Naruto," She took a deep breath for courage, cursing Choji for making her be the one to tell him. She should have gone to Ino and left Choji to deal with the aftermath of Naruto hearing that Hinata was… Hinata was… "Hinata's missing."

Naruto stared at her blankly for several long seconds. The longest seconds of her life. Sakura heard Konohamaru gasp in horror behind her, but the Hokage had yet to respond to her words. Sakura could only tell that he had heard her because for a brief moment, his eyes flashed blood red, narrowing into slits before flashing back into blue so quick she almost missed it. His mind was clearly in overload as he must've been trying to decifer her words.

"What do you mean my wife is missing _?"_ The words came out flat, but his eyes were narrow, nostrils flared, and jaw clenched. His eyes stayed blue, however, as confusion and shock seemed to overcome the fear for the moment.

Konohamaru stayed deathly silent.

"She's been kidnapped." Sakura blurted out, talking faster than her mind could filter, "I went to your house – it was – a mess. There must have been a struggle." Naruto's eyes began flickering from blue to red to back again at an alarming rate, and Sakura took that as an order to talk faster. "I don't know where she is. There wasn't.. there wasn't any blood!" She didn't check close enough to check, but she would have said anything to calm the Uzumaki in front of her at that moment. "Choji!" She blurted. "Choji knows. He's bringing Ino to your house now. He thinks she can help! I-"

Naruto had clearly heard enough. He grabbed Sakura by the arm and Hiraishined to his home.

He still hadn't said a word.

 **_FURY_**

 _Another one done._

 _Review._


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **FURY**

 _ **A/N UPDATED: Apparently when I first uploaded this chapter something went wrong with it. Massive thanks to**_ **Fallenwolf20** _ **for picking up on it so quick and letting me know! Hopefully this fixes it!**_

 _ **A/N**_ _Another one bites the dust!_

 _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys have given me some motivation to write in these incredibly busy days._

 _This chapter is an important one, telling the story of what happened to Hinata (well, a figment of the story), but hopefully isn't too boring for you. I think you guys will find that this story will get more and more graphic as the chapters go on. I like the idea of creating an image of a perfect Konoha and a perfect Naruto and Hinata and watching as that image is slowly destroyed by one tiny event. (Don't freak out though, I promise there won't be a horrible ending!)_

 _So there will be more action, more story – and a few twists for you all_ _– as the chapters continue._

 _Look forward to it, I certainly do!_

 _Well, that's enough from me. Enjoy chapter 4!_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **_FURY_**

Reappearing outside his house, Naruto's eyes widened at the door hanging wide open, a chair fallen over only visible through the opening. Ino and Choji were already there, but one look at their Hokage and they bit their tongue and didn't say a word. He was clearly in shock. And they weren't quite sure it was a good idea to knock him out of it yet – there was no telling what he would do.

Instead, Ino and Choji, shortly joined by Sakura followed silently as the Uzumaki assessed the damage. He reached out to grip the handle to his front door, and the only way the three followers could see the Hokage's inner anguish was through the singed hand print left behind on the door handle in his wake. When Ino went to grab it and follow, it finally gave way. The door fell from its higher hinges, splintering and crashing onto the wooden doorway with a thud.

All three Konoha ninja cringed, eyes darting to the Hokage in case the noise broke him out of his strange trance. It didn't. He was so focused on the sight in front of him, he didn't even seem to remember that they were even there.

He stepped slowly, one foot in front of the other, through the house. Eyes darting across the hallway, living room, kitchen, taking note of damage and destruction. He couldn't think. He felt numb. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing, his breath caught tight in his throat.

Sakura remained a step behind him, worried glances at his eyes that continued to flicker from red to blue and back again as if his thoughts were illustrated through his eyes. The darkest blue like a storm on the horizon flickering to hellfire red, promising destruction. Sakura wasn't quite sure what she'd do when he inevitably snapped, but she hoped he could direct himself to the culprit, and they could find Hinata before he destroyed any villages.

And Naruto didn't appear to be doing too badly, Sakura watched as he continued to walk through the house. The eye flickering – and the door handle – were the only illustrations of his torment that she saw. He seemed to be processing what was happening at least. Sakura almost took a sigh of relief when the Hokage stepped into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

The bed where he tightly tucked in his pregnant wife what seemed like moments ago.

Tension in the room thickened suddenly, like a layer of thick smoke spreading across the room. Ino almost choked on her breath, instantly taking a step back from the Hokage.

He was radiating, as if fumes of chakra were bursting from his pores. Sakura, Ino and Choji stood tense and alert, waiting for his next move.

"Where is my wife?"

He almost sounded normal.

He clearly wasn't.

The three shinobi stumbled over each other to try and reply. Sakura blurting out the story of how she found the house overshadowed by Choji mumbling about the idea he had and Ino quietly staring at the destruction.

"Stop."

His voice, quieter than they'd ever heard him, cut through the sound like a knife. Naruto turned around to look at his friends, his eyes a solid red like metal at boiling temperature. Choji and Sakura were silenced instantly, and Ino's eyes darted back up to the blonde.

People had argued Naruto didn't have the dominance to be a Hokage, but this definitely proved otherwise.

"Can any of you help me find my wife?"

There was a threatening edge to his voice that made Sakura turn to Choji immediately. She opened her mouth to try and get the man to say something that would somehow calm the Hokage when Ino spoke:

"I can help you find out what happened here."

Ino held her breath when Naruto's eyes sprung to her, pinning her like an arrow through her head. He held her eyes and she couldn't look away, feeling the temperature in the room rise like she was being pulled into the smouldering fire in his eyes. "There's chakra remnants throughout this room. They must have used a lot of chakra to try and get to her." She pretended she didn't see Naruto flinch, and felt horrible for her choice of words. "I should be able to follow its path and get an understanding of what went down." She studied the devastation. "I won't be able to find out who took her, but I can find out what happened here, and which direction she headed." The words came out faster than she intended; however, Naruto seemed to catch it as he nodded quickly.

"Do it."

Ino took a breath, and started creating handsigns. She hadn't completely mastered this technique yet and felt the pressure of everyone in the room staring at her. This was an emergency though, and she simply could not let her Hokage down. She couldn't let her friends down. She couldn't let _Hinata_ down.

"Sensory Jutsu: Chakra Memory."

The room went a shade darker as the jutsu fell across the four shinobi, and Ino concentrated on the chakra signatures in the room, finding it more difficult than usual considering Naruto's current chakra spikes. She took the four back to when she felt both Naruto and Hinata in this room, and let the story play out.

Choji instantly noticed the two chakra signatures of Naruto and Hinata in this room, and felt like a voyeur as he saw Naruto tightly wrap Hinata up in the bed sheets, tucking her in tight as they laughed and teased one another. Neither him, Sakura, Naruto or Ino could see the forms of Naruto and Hinata in front of them, only their chakra forming ethereal bodies moving around the room.

Sakura watched Naruto from the corner of her eye as his chakra form left the room reluctantly, and the real Hokage's fist tightened at his side as he watched himself leave the room. Leave his wife tucked in bed, asleep. He watched the room, waiting for the inevitable rest of the story to play out.

Hinata didn't wake up when he felt another two chakra's enter through the front door quietly, which was strange. The two new chakra signatures walked through the house, obviously looking for his wife while she remained asleep.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Naruto asked, taking a step closer to her bed as if it was really her in that bed and not just the memory of her chakra. "Is it-"

"It's not normal." Sakura interrupted before he could start worrying about the baby again. "Her chakra is slightly off too." She noted, stepping forward and pointing at the flow around her forehead as the two intruders continued to walk throughout the house. "You said she was tired today. I think it was more than the pregnancy that was putting her to sleep today." Sakura explained, "Her chakra is flowing slower than usual, which is unnatural during pregnancy. Usually chakra works harder because its looking after the baby, leaving Hinata tired from exhaustion rather than… this sort of inhibited state she appears to be in now."

"They're here." Choji's gravelly voice interrupted the two as he watched the chakra of the two intruders enter through the bedroom door. Ino remained silent, focused on her jutsu and worried for her friend as the intruders appeared to be talking to each other before turning to the sleeping woman.

Naruto watched her chakra carefully after what Sakura had said, and noticed a sudden change, "She woke up." The tiny spike and chakra caught his attention, and the four shinobi looked between Hinata and the two intruders.

No one dared speak as the scene played out in front of them. Hinata was awake but remained still, obviously trying to keep up appearances for her unexpected guests. The men walked up to the bed and ripped the sheets away from the Hokage's wife.

They obviously expected her to be asleep. So asleep that they appeared not to care for the noise they made either. Hinata continued not to move as the larger man reached down to haul the woman into his arms.

It was then she moved.

Throwing her arm out, she gripped onto the lamp on her bedside table, swinging it against the face of the man holding her. The film surrounding the lamp through off in the process, the bulb bursting against the intruder's temple.

The intruder sprung back in shock, dropping the woman back onto the bed, while the other man appeared spooked, and threw the kunai he was holding at the woman. Hinata rolled out of the way, but seemed confused, or somehow slower than usual, as she tried to pick up the kunai that embedded itself in the bed beside her.

"She was drugged." Ino blurted out the obvious as Hinata fumbled around the kunai and the larger chakra signature reared back from getting hit with a lamp and grabbed the kunai first, pulling it down the bed causing stuffing and springs to fly from the gaping hole.

Lunging for the door Hinata reached for the skinnier man, who appeared too startled to move as she flipped him over her shoulder and toward his friend. She didn't have the strength that she had expected, and the man fell short, instead falling through the edge of the bed, breaking a leg and bringing the whole bed leaning to its side.

Hinata ran to the door, and Naruto followed her, watching carefully as the two intruders followed her example as she hit the door hard, trying to open it as the two closed in on her. Her chakra hadn't been activated the whole time, and Sakura couldn't tell whether it was because she was drugged or because she was restraining herself for the sake of her baby. She clenched her fist and knew that Hinata wouldn't do anything that would put her baby in danger, so either way she was in trouble.

All four shinobi froze as a hand reached out and grasped the woman by her upper bicep, ripping her away from her grasp on the door and swinging her into the wall beside it. The doorway splintered and the door burst open at the hit, Hinata hitting the ground with a thud. The thinner, seemingly more nervous intruder seemed to be jumping around freaking out over the woman, while the larger man threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the dining room.

Naruto lunged after the chakra figures, fist clenched as he walked past the doorway where his wife hit the edge. Choji watched with quiet sympathy as the Hokage let out a growl and embedded his fist into the wall, cracking the doorframe further and destroying the plaster. "FUCK!" Ino and Sakura flinched at his voice, waiting for him to do anything before they followed the chakras into the dining room.

Naruto breathed loudly for a few moments, looking like he wanted to punch the wall a second time before ignoring the urge and stumbling through the doorway so he could follow the battle. There was so much damage in the rest of the house the fight didn't end here.

He breathed loudly to himself as he watched his wife's chakra signature fight against the arms of the intruder she reached for anything within her reach and picked up the fruit bowl on the bench, upending the bowl to smash it on her kidnapper's head.

If the man didn't have a concussion, he would have after that.

"Is it a man or a woman?!" Naruto was yelling now as he followed the chakra signatures, his wife falling to the ground, protecting her pregnant stomach and grabbing hold of a cupboard door to haul herself to her feet.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to tell with old chakra signatures." Ino stumbled through, trying to answer his question as quickly as possible as she followed the danger with her eyes.

"The larger one looks like a man," Sakura tried, "He has a larger chakra, and doesn't seem to be using it to do any of the heavy lifting, so he must have a large muscular frame. It's hard to tell with the thinner one."

Just as she spoke the smaller one seemed to take a larger part in the fight. He or she seemed more hesitant until now, running at the woman and tackling her back into the ground. Her head hit the cupboard on the way down, and she certainly would have a concussion now if she hadn't before.

Naruto growled louder, running to his wife and crouching next to her as if he could touch her chakra presence. He reached out to her as she kicked the thinner intruder away from her, pulling herself back to her feet.

He couldn't touch her.

She leaned over to the set of kitchen knives they had on the bench, throwing them one after another at the two intruders. Naruto wished he could hear something, understand what they were saying. But he heard nothing as the intruders dodged the knives, seeing the aftermath of cutlery embedded in their couch.

She seemed desperate, and Naruto tried to commit their chakra signatures to memory, but couldn't get a strong enough handle on them. It seemed the memory of the chakra was too old to give an accurate read. He growled at the sight of his wife leaning against the kitchen bench, obviously out of cutlery and exhaustion coming on as the smaller man kicked her legs out from underneath her, holding her down on the ground.

There was a slight struggle, but Hinata was trapped. The larger man picked up a knife from the ground and held it to his wife's stomach, causing her to falter and still immediately. Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, but obviously someone was talking as there was no movement for a long while.

Eventually, the smaller chakra reached out, chakra flaring slightly as they hit a pressure point behind his wife's neck, and her own chakra smoothed out, unconscious.

The larger man reached out and kicked the woman in the ribs, despite her current state and Naruto froze still at the movement.

"The baby's fine." Sakura spoke quickly, sensing the Hokage's wrath and watching the chakra surrounding Hinata's stomach during the whole ideal.

Silently, the shinobi watched the larger man pick up the woman, kick a chair as he walked past the kitchen, and head to the front door as if he was not afraid of the people of Konoha on the street outside.

 _He should be afraid._

Naruto muttered to himself as he watched the duo leave the front door aggressively, only stopping long enough for the larger signature to reach out a punch the photo of him and Hinata in the front entrance, cracking the frame and causing it to smash onto the wooden floor before exiting his home.

Naruto bit his tongue as the two men and incapacitated Uzumaki fled, chakra presences disappearing in the crowd of people outside, the chakra memories dissipating into a crowd of people. Ino stood, the jutsu finally disappearing around her and the natural light seeping back into the shinobis vision.

Naruto was silent again.

The picture of Hinata and himself on their wedding day lay crushed under shards of glass and broken picture frame. Naruto stared blankly at the image of the two of them on the happiest day of his life – that is, just surpassed by the day Hinata told him she was pregnant. _Pregnant._ He took a deep breath, finding it harder and harder to remember to oxygenate while his brain was ticking over a million miles an hour.

 _He should be afraid._

Choji took a deep breath, "What do we do now, Narut-?" He spun on his feet, looking for the Hokage.

Naruto was gone.

"Shit!" Choji blurted, turning to the two girls, "What do we do?!"

"I think he finally lost his cool." Ino muttered turning to Sakura, "We have to help find her."

Sakura nodded, "We need to alert everyone. We need as many numbers as we can on this."

Choji agreed.

"We need to find her."

 **_FURY_**

 _ **A/N:**_ _And the story continues. Where did she go? Who has her? What will happen next? Thoughts? Ideas? Any guesses to where this story is going? If anyone actually guesses what is happening here or where I am going with this I will be incredibly impressed, because my tiny hints leave a lot to be desired._

 _Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **A/N: Chapter five is up!**_

 _ **Sorry it's taken so long. I'm in my last year of Uni and out of the million things I should be doing right now this is absolutely not one of them. But I jumped on my computer and got this up anyway – I was feeling inspired (and up for some procrastination).**_

 _ **I'll try and not leave it this long again. Sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **We're also getting into the gritty end of this story. Let me know what you think about it.**_

 _ **Edited: Uploaded funny again today. Shout out to Rose for letting me know so quickly. I should check as soon as I upload a chapter that it works. Anyway, thanks for having my back guys!**_

 **_FURY_**

Naruto sprinted across the village, jumping from roof to roof trying to catch a lead on those old chakra signatures he felt from Ino's jutsu. He couldn't sense them anywhere, and knew the signatures were vague from time passing but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to pick up on the intruders if he ran into them. Surely, he'd be able to recognise them if they came across his path. He couldn't- wouldn't… He needed to find Hinata.

His clones were everywhere. Searching across Konoha, out in the forests surrounding the village – hell, he'd even sent some toward Suna and Rice country just in case. He was probably overusing his chakra, but he kept feeling like he wasn't doing _enough_ to find her. Hell, he was the _Hokage!_ He should be doing more. He should be able to do more.

But he had very little information to go on. Two decaying chakra signatures from a jutsu and memories that scarred him more than anything. Watching Hinata struggle… unable to use chakra because of the baby… his baby… his son and his wife.

Missing.

He thought back to the last moments the intruders had in his house. Reaching out and punching the frame of him and Hinata on their wedding day. There was anger in that punch. The intruder had no need to punch the picture on his way out of their house. Was it personal? Was this a vengeance plot? Because he had done something to wrong to someones family, or killed someone they loved? Was Hinata captured because of _him_?

Or was he punching the image of Hinata because she had done something to wrong him?

A wave of anger-induced adrenaline overcoming him as the thought struck him. If they wanted Hinata for revenge, and they got her… they didn't need to keep her alive. She wouldn't be used as a bargaining tool, or kept alive as insurance that they could get Naruto to do anything they wanted….

He stopped suddenly, breath coming short in his lungs.

He couldn't breathe. Naruto didn't know where he was. He'd been running aimlessly. This wasn't helping Hinata! All these clones. He was freaking out. He wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't help Hinata like this. She was. Gone.

He needed…

Naruto fisted his fingers into his hair, yelling into the sky as he tried to open up his lungs and take a breath. He was not coping with this very well at all.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes at the emotion he could not control. "I can't… I can't-" _do this._ The thought choked him again. He couldn't let it overwhelm him. He had to do something.

He needed direction.

He needed to twist his pain and his fear and his worry into something productive. He didn't need to be aimlessly searching for his wife. He needed to stop worrying about what Hinata was dealing with – she could handle herself. He needed to stop worrying and focus solely on how he could find her. He needed… he needed to ignore the pain, the fear, the worry. He needed to cut out everything that was holding him back.

Red eyes deepened to almost black.

He needed rage.

 **_FURY_**

When Hinata woke her head was spinning and her body aching. It took her more than a few moments to bring herself out of the darkness of slumber to realise that she shouldn't be feeling this way.

 _The baby!_

Hinata reached down for her stomach, finding comfort in the large bump that was still there. As if feeling his mother worry, he punched at her hand, and relief washed over her. Quickly, she risked some chakra to check for any other abnormalities Sakura kept telling her to keep an eye on, bruising around the stomach, bleeding or pains that could have affected her boy. Everything seemed okay.

It was only after she checked her belly thoroughly once again – and received another kick in reply – that she checked on her personal state. Her head was throbbing, a concussion, no broken bones, but the aches weren't making her feel any better about herself.

This was not exactly where she wanted to be for her eighth month of pregnancy, Naruto would- _Oh, God!_ Hinata sat up quickly, her concussion forcing a wave of dizziness over her. _Naruto!_ Hinata knew he would be freaking out about this. She had to get back to him. Fast. She tried to stand, legs shaky underneath her.

She didn't know how long she'd been out for, but that didn't matter. She knew her husband would not be in the best space until he saw her again. And the baby. He would be so worried about her and their little boy. She needed to get out of here.

Hinata finally stabilised her legs, and looked up at her surroundings before freezing in shock.

 _Where am I?_

 **_FURY_**

Sakura, Choji and Ino had split up the moment Naruto went missing. They knew they weren't going to find him anytime soon, but they needed to help in any way they could.

Instead, they searched for any of their fellow ninja that they could, and ordered them to head straight toward the Hokage's building, preparing for a village-wide announcement. They needed as many hands as they could on the case.

Over a hundred ninja stood awkwardly outside the Hokage building, asking each other questions but getting confusion in response. Voices overlapped each other as people asked for answers, confused why they were all gathered there.

"We have a Code Black."

The crowd froze simultaneously, turning before Shikamaru who stood before them. He had been notified by Choji and Ino earlier, and as the advisor to the Hokage decided to be the one to alert the masses in Naruto's place.

The silence was deafening. The crowd too shocked to ask any questions, simply waiting for a reply. Shikamaru took a moment to assess the crowd before continuing.

The roads surrounding the face of the Hokage building was congested with ninja of different ages, strengths and weaknesses. They wore a variety of colours, had a variety of skin tones, heights, hairstyles. Konoha was proud of its ability to accept those from outside nations, travellers, friends, tourists and turn them into family. Everyone standing in front of the Hokage building had different DNA running through their veins, even the traditionally long-standing Konoha families such as the Akamichi and the Inuzuka, and the hierarchy within the ninja had broken down since Naruto's rise to power. The only thing in common between all the people present were the sleek marking on the silver headbands, scratched with use and shined with pride. They were on foreheads, arms, waists, legs and around necks, showcasing to the world the importance of that tiny carving on the silver plaque.

These people were all here because they wanted to be. Because they loved this place.

Because of Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, he hated some parts of his job. And he knew the confused faces of the ninja would become terrified once they knew the truth. And _he_ was the one that had to tell them the truth.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, "Lady Hinata is missing."

The shocked silence immediately turned thick with tension. Where the ninja were too shocked to speak before, and were too afraid to move now.

"Where's Naruto-Kun?" Rock Lee's quiet voice broke the silence. He was standing beside his mentor, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Lee had always been very emotional, and he couldn't believe what he had heard. What sort of monster would take someone to precious from Konoha? He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even comprehend the pain _he_ was feeling about the situation – let alone how Naruto would be feeling! Was he out seeking vengeance now? Was he comatose in shock? Had he been injured in the fight to save his wife and unborn child… _had he been killed in action trying to take on a legion of monsters who tried to take her… WAS SOMEONE..-_

"Naruto is out looking for her," Shikamaru's voice broke Lee out of his downward spiral. "We can assume that Naruto will be MIA until this situation is solved, and if any of you see him do not provoke him."

Gasps let out across the area at his words, and Shikamaru cleared his voice to achieve quiet once again. "As you can imagine Naruto may not be in the correct mental state to be dealing with anything other than this current situation right now. I have not been granted permission to speak to you all, and I have not been granted permission to stand before you as your stand-in Hokage, but I ask you to let me rise up to this occasion on behalf of our beloved leader. If you have any fears or worries about this situation or my decision to stand in place of our Hokage please take it up with me and we can vote on the matter."

"However," Shikamary continued, looking out into the crowd, "Our primary objective right now will be ensuring that Hinata-sama is found. Standard missions will be diminished with the exception of those of utmost importance, and I expect every one of you to stand up and help us with this situation. Whether you are helping with academy students, taking D Rank missions to keep this village running or looking for our First Lady yourself we need all hands on deck. I have put all hands in the Hokage office on this so by tomorrow each and every one of you will have your first mission. We will keep this village running while Naruto is gone, we will find Hinata and when she does return to us we will know that this village can survive anything." Shikamaru took a breath. "Am I clear?"

A resounding "Hai!" Shook the walls of the Hokage building and Shikamaru took another deep breath of relief. Thank God.

He caught sight of some of the other Konoha 12 standing shocked at this entire situation, and knew they would be coming for him immediately for information. Rock Lee was now crying whole heartedly and the rest of the jounin were looking just as depressed. Shikamaru knew the feeling – he had barely had time to understand this situation before being forced to make this speech to the village.

But now - he needed to be prepared with missions and jobs for them so they could make some progress on the matter of the missing Hyuuga.

Immediately.

 **_FURY_**

Hanabi left the village -wide meeting feeling shocked. She couldn't believe that Hinata was missing. Her sister was almost invincible; there wasn't a person on this earth that would willingly try and hurt her – especially once they realised who she was.

It was true that they had a lot of enemies – Naruto especially. However what idiot would go after his pregnant wife!

Hanabi took a deep breath. She thought about her little nephew inside her sister's stomach, and couldn't comprehend anything bad happening to that little man. She knew that her sister would do anything to protect him – but Hanabi wasn't sure if that gave her comfort or made her even more worried.

There was only one type of person that would steal a pregnant woman from her home; a monster.

She knew it was true, but she did not want to admit it.

Hanabi took a seat on a nearby bench, restless. She felt she had to do something but was unsure what. This was her _sister!_ While it was true they did not always get along, Hinata had always been there for her. Even when Hanabi hated her like their father did, despised her weakness and lack of confidence. She didn't really understand her hatred then, simply mirroring her father's views toward her elder sister. But that didn't stop her from taking action, insulting, pushing or ignoring Hinata as she walked past her through the compound, isolating her in her own home.

Hanabi knew It was wrong. Even now she cringes at the memories of her childhood, growing up spoiled, stubborn and self-centred while her sister become insipid, quiet and lonely. Lucky for Hinata, she had a drive to become better than everyone expected of her. She fought for her place in the Academy, in the ranks of Konoha genin, chunin, and jounin. It was not until she finally made ANBU that she became accepted back into the ranks of Hyuuga as anything better a flaw within the Hyuuga.

And despite all this, despite everything the Hyuuga or Hanabi herself threw at her, Hinata refused to show anything except honour, politeness and well-wishes toward her family.

Hanabi regretted her actions. She had changed her mind about Hinata far before the Hyuuga, but she still felt she had years of hatred to make up for. Hinata deserved the best, and was only just receiving it. The Hyuuga, Naruto, a family…

Hanabi shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. Thinking about her wasn't going to help any. Hanabi needed to find a way to fix this situation, find Hinata, find her soon to be nephew..

A familiar chakra caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Hanabi paused, spinning on her feet a grabbing a passerby by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, I know you!"

The man stumbled, trying to catch his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hanabi glowered at him, "You were going to try and attack me and my team. You saw I was a Hyuuga and got scared, thinking I was my sister." Her Byakugan activated, scaring the purple-haired man. "Did you change your mind? Our Hokage not scary enough for you to stop from kidnapping my sister?"

"We were paid to do it!" He blurted, struggling to keep his voice from shaking, "It was that other guy's fault."

"Shut up Takumi!" The dark-skinned Ran glanced quickly to his friend. "We'll be in worse trouble if _he_ finds ou-."

His voice cut off with a cough and a choke as a hand of cement reached out and wrapped itself around his throat silently.

"If by _he_ you mean _me_. I have already found out." An angry voice echoed across the room. "And if you want to continue _**breathing**_ **then I think you should start talking."** The voice deepened and was almost a growl at the end of the sentence. The two men didn't even need to look to realise who had just arrived.

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Any guesses to what happened to Hinata? Who has her? Why? Send them in – I'm curious to think where you think this is going!**_

 _ **Any feedback is good feedback – let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _A/N: Starts where the last one finished off!_

 _Prepare yourselves._

 **_FURY_**

A familiar chakra caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Hanabi paused, spinning on her feet a grabbing a passerby by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, I know you!"

The man stumbled, trying to catch his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hanabi glowered at him, "You were going to try and attack me and my team. You saw I was a Hyuuga and got scared, thinking I was my sister." Her Byakugan activated, scaring the purple-haired man. "Did you change your mind? Our Hokage not scary enough for you to stop from kidnapping my sister?"

"We were paid to do it!" He blurted, struggling to keep his voice from shaking, "It was that other guy's fault."

"Shut up Takumi!" The dark-skinned Ran glanced quickly to his friend. "We'll be in worse trouble if _he_ finds ou-."

His voice cut off with a cough and a choke as a hand of cement reached out and wrapped itself around his throat silently.

"If by _he_ you mean _me_. I have already found out." An angry voice echoed across the street. "And if you want to continue _**breathing**_ **then I think you should start talking."** The voice deepened and was almost a growl at the end of the sentence. The two men didn't even need to look to realise who had just arrived.

He didn't look how they expected.

The Hokage was very famous across the land. Yes, he had bright yellow hair, but the boyish good looks that everyone spoke about weren't there, neither were the dashing blue eyes and cheeky wide grin.

Instead, his eyebrows were creased, framing the darkest red eyes Takumi had ever seen. The glare he was directing at Ran was enough to make the grown man shudder in fear and look to the floor in avoidance. His mouth was pursed, angry, and two sharp canines were peeking out of his lips, making the dark lines on his cheeks look feral, animalistic.

"I-I-… Uh…" Takumi stumbled over his words, breathing too quickly to be able to think straight.

Ran nodded quickly. "Look, we didn't know she was pregnant until it was too late. We wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Naruto sprung, grabbing Ran by the throat in a vice grip. He wasn't thinking about how hard he was holding, he wasn't thinking about anything except- _**"**_ **Where is MY** _ **WIFE?!"**_

"S-some guy took her." Ran choked out, reaching out to grab the hand that squeezed at his throat. He would have recoiled from the touch if he could; the burning hand setting his throat aflame. Even reaching up with his arm to try and pull it off was leaving chakra burns on his palms.

Takumi was too shocked to move. He watched, bug-eyed as his partner gasped for breath under the hands of a demon. He always swore he would help his friend if it ever came down to it – they had been through so much together. Sure, they didn't always get along. Ran spent a lot of time yelling at him for being stupid, or trying to get him to man up when they could win big. He loved that about Ran, though. They were brothers. Family. And that's what family did for each other; pushed each other when they needed it. They were only family each other had ever had. He would never leave Ran to his fate if he could help. There was nothing that could stop him from helping out his best friend. Not when he needed him.

Ran gulped, grasping onto his throat tighter now – no longer feeling the pain of the chakra burns. He was beginning to not be able to feel anything, to be perfectly honest.

And there was Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage of Konoha, staring him down with no emotion on his face – with the exception of one; pure _hatred._

Takumi spun on his feet, teeth clenched tightly together and ran. Sprinted as fast as he could away from what was happening before his very eyes. He couldn't watch any more. He knew he would be next.

Ran's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 _So much for family._

 __ **_FURY_**

Hinata held back tears as she carefully pulled herself to her feet, one hand to her stomach and the other to the cold stone wall beside her.

It was dark, but she had always had great vision in any circumstances.

She wished she didn't have to see this.

She was in a cell, riddled with rust and dirt, but strengthened with chakra wire and locks upon locks. This has obviously been around for a long time and continued to be reinforced as the bars started to rust. She was also ridded with a chakra restrainer, inked onto her skin with chakra ink, not even a blade could pierce through that fuinjutsu. Hinata rolled her eyes, she was heavily pregnant, there wasn't any chakra that she could use at this point anyway.

But what Hinata couldn't understand was why she was here. She hadn't done anything to anyone in months. Since her pregnancy she had been pretty much confined to Konoha, so she hadn't done anything to anger any prominent people.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a different matter.

She knew he hadn't been going on any missions lately – similarly, he had confined himself to Konoha to simply watch over her in her pregnancy. Usually, he still loved to go on missions, even as the Hokage. He tried to get out into the action as much as possible, even though it did make Hinata worry. She did love it when he would organise to go on a mission with her, though. They would see it is a bit of an adventure, and a bit of a holiday – which probably wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, but who was going to tell him off for it?

Probably Shikamaru. Actually, Shikamaru had probably already told him off for going on missions with his wife. " _They take twice as long when you go on missions together"_ Hinata smiled at the thought, predicting what Shikamaru would complain about. Naruto, of course, would laugh it off.

Nevertheless, Naruto had not been out of the village almost as long as her. But he was also the Hokage of Konoha.

And no matter the circumstances, the Hokage of Konoha would have a lot of enemies.

 _I hope you're not blaming yourself for this, Naruto._ Hinata sighed, looking up past the rusted bars.

Her eyes widened at the world just outside her prison. Cells were lined up across the walls, far too small for anyone to be comfortable. It smelt far too badly for her to even think about eating anything without vomiting, and she wasn't sure if that was coming from the questionable blood and other various stains around the place, or the people. There was no privacy, no freedom, nowhere to stretch or sleep without feeling watched.

And she was being watched.

Groaning was coming from the next cell over.

She glanced over to see a filthy man with dirt ridden strings of hair forming clumps of dreadlocks down his back. His skin was a sickly grey, as if he hadn't seen the light of day in years, and he was covered in nasty red scars, some healed, some stinging inflamed purple and blue, infected or still in the process of healing.

And he was masturbating.

Hinata cringed, turning away from the sight. She was going to throw up.

The man had been staring straight into her cell, wide eyed in pleasure as he groaned and pulled at himself. He was mumbling derogatorily under his breath, far too quiet for Hinata to hear – thank _Kami._

Hinata needed to block it out. The man needed to _stop_ staring at her. She couldn't breathe under this…. this _disgusting_ invasion of her privacy. She was not a… a…

What was she even doing here? What _was_ this place? What was going to happen to her? Trying to tune out the moaning, Hinata didn't want to know. She glanced over at the line of cells on both sides of the room. Each and every one was filled with one man, either standing or sitting around. It didn't matter what they looked like or where they were in the room, each and every one was looking in her direction.

She was the only woman in the room.

She didn't look too closely, there was only one man in the cell to the left of her, and no one was occupying the one on the right. Hinata didn't want to see what the other men were doing.

Hinata took an unstable breath. She really was going to throw up.

But she needed to hold it in. Wasting the last morsels of food she had eaten by throwing up would not be helpful in this situation. She needed to… _think of something else. Anything_ else.

She really just wanted to go home.

She didn't really want to think to much into any of this either because she had been conscious for almost three minutes now and not a second of it had been good.

 _What did they want from her?_

Hinata cried, turning to face the one solid stone wall of the cell, not wanting to see anything anymore. She felt a small kick from her stomach, and held her baby closer to herself. Whatever it was, she wouldn't let them get it. She was not going to let anyone hurt her, or her boy.

"Don't listen to that," She whispered to her baby, focusing on the cracks in the stone to distract herself from her environment. "I'm here, just listen to your Kaa-chan. Listen to my voice. It's just the two of us. Just the two of us." She rocked gently side to side to calm her upset baby – and herself.

"Tou-chan is coming soon."

 _I hope_.

 **_FURY_**

Tears sprung from Takumi's eyes as he disappeared from the scene.

The Hokage of Konoha was literally the scariest person he had ever met. If he stayed there for another second he had no doubt in his mind that he would have lost all control of all bodily functions and wet himself.

All he had heard about the leader was that he was kind, benevolent and a little bit dense in the head.

They must have all been lies.

Carefully constructed to make people underestimate the Hokage of Konoha. Which didn't make sense at all, considering none of the legends or the whispers had said he was weak. The opposite, in fact.

But this… _malevolence_ was unheard of.

He didn't look like he had a soul.

No sense of pity, or kindness or even understanding. Takumi finally realised how that man could take control of a village; fear. He was genuinely so terrifying that the people of Konoha had to do everything he said out of fear for their own lives. You didn't need to respect someone to listen to them, you needed to fear for your life – that was much more successful. He had no idea how the people of Konoha could live in such a state of fear, but he knew that he needed to get out of here.

And _never_ come back to this depressing desolated town.

Naruto Uzumaki was a monster, and people needed to stay away from him. Takumi had no idea who that guy who employed them was, but he thanked god he wasn't him right now. It didn't look like the Hokage would stop for anyone. No emotion on his face, he almost _killed_ Ran-

Ran.

He was probably already dead by now. Takumi shuddered as tears tracked down his cheeks. "Why did we agree to this _stupid_ idea?"

"What stupid idea?"

Takumi stumbled, looking up at the voice.

 **_FURY_**

"Ah, Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata startled as a voice cut through her thoughts. She had been staring at the wall for well over two hours now, using this time to meditate and calm her nerves. She had known stress was not good for her baby and she needed to be in a good headspace to be able to figure out what was happening – and how to get out of here. "I'm glad you're finally up."

She took two long deep breaths to calm her nerves before twisting on her bench. Making eye contact with the man in front of her, Hinata flinched in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The question was genuine. In all honestly, Hinata had expected to at least be able to recognise the people behind her capture. But this man did not jump her memory. He didn't appear to be from a clan she would have recognised, and he didn't appear to be anyone she had known of.

Also, he had referred to her as Mrs. Uzumaki.

Hinata shuddered. What this _did_ mean was that he wasn't here for her – not really. He was really here because of who her husband was. This meant if anything happened to her, her husband would blame himself. Hinata knew Naruto wouldn't be able to recover from something like that. As his wife, it was her duty to look after his health and she had learnt over the years that one of the biggest ways she could do that was by looking after herself. Their son, on the other hand was an entirely new situation. She needed to protect them both. Naruto couldn't lose the both of them – not like this.

Hinata raised her chin defiantly, and closely watched the man in front of her. She would not say anything aggressive or confrontational; she couldn't afford to make this man angry. She knew her place and her position in this place. She was in a cell, he was on the outside.

He was the one with all the power in this situation. And he would be very happy in power, so she needed to appease his ego. He was winning – whatever it was he wanted. And she was relatively okay. Uninjured. Alive.

This was all she could ask for right now.

"Who I am isn't important right now."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. The way he said " _right now"_ meant that he believed himself to be quite important. _Is there a connection between this man and Naruto?_ Hinata took a breath. In all honestly, did it matter? If she knew whether he had a personal vendetta, she could at least be able to figure out exactly how much danger she was in.

Personal vendettas meant he would go out of his way to hurt her, because that would hurt Naruto. It also meant there would be very little for her to do to avoid getting hurt.

If she was here through some other means and this man had a bigger picture in mind. Her pain would be slightly less central to his goals and she might be able to manipulate her way out of here.

Either way, she had a lot of work to do.

She took a moment to analyse his appearance. He had dark skin, obviously tanned from spending a lot of time in the sun. His shape also reflected this; large corded biceps, thick forearms that hinted at similar strength and muscle tone underneath his clothing. This man wasn't new to training or battle. This was abundantly clear by the scar running across his forehead and the corner of his mouth, as well as the eyepatch covering his right eye, indicating the damage he has survived.

He had dark brown hair pulled back into a bun at the top of his head, probably held back to make it easier to fight with. And his one other identifying factor that Hinata could see were vine-shaped tattoos travelling down his left bicep and forearm, black and sharp even against his tanned skin.

Hinata filed all this information into her memory, as well as his chakra signature that she found hard to identify with her lack of chakra herself. Hopefully this could help her later on.

In these moments, the best thing for her to do would be to gather data. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted with his next words.

"What you do need to know, is that you are under my control as of now. I'd like to welcome you to your new home, and introduce you to your new housemates who appear to _gladly_ accept your company for your future." He glanced over to her 'friend' from earlier with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here."

This time his words came out sarcastically, and he turned back to her. "Do as I say and I'll ensure that the cells between you stay firm and in tact."

Hinata nodded quietly. "I am not unaware of the situation I am in."

The man laughed aggressively, "Actually," he smirked, "You are."

Hinata watched him carefully.

"But it's okay," He turned to walk away, "You'll understand soon enough."

Hinata let out a slow breath as he left the room.

What that meant was there were plans for her.

Beyond being left locked up in a disgusting cell.

She needed to be careful.

 **_FURY_**

He hadn't gotten far.

The man had only run a few blocks before he decided to move. He was flighty, this one, and more likely to spill under pressure.

The man was already trembling, even as he ran as fast as his gangly legs could take him. He was mumbling to himself, obviously thinking too hard to really concentrate on anything he was doing.

"Why did we agree to this _stupid_ idea?"

The last of his thoughts were so violent they came out clearly between the incoherent mumbling.

An opening.

"What stupid idea?"

He moved faster than the flighty man would have anticipated. This was clear by the stumbling and gasping in surprised. Using the moment to his advantage, he reached down and grasped the man by the collar of his shirt.

"H-H-Hokage…" The gasp formed a choked word.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You need to tell me _everything._ Right. Now."

 **_FURY_**

 _Another chapter done._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _P.S. I live off of feedback and positive reinforcement. Review._


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _A/N: The Home front in a time of distress._

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Ino & Sai.**_

Ino sighed shakily, running a hand through her hair roughly. Her usually perfect ponytail was knotted at the scalp and loosened at the base from the constant attention she was giving it. Pieces of hair had been pulled from the hairband, flowing erratically from her scalp where she had been pulling at the ends.

"We haven't gotten _anything!"_ She growled in frustration, tears forming at the edge of her eyes in sheer frustration. "Where _is_ she?!"

A hand gently landed on the top of her head, gently running along her hair, patting down some of the knots and alleviating some of the tension in her mind.

"I do not believe putting so much pressure on yourself is helping the situation. Your jutsu relies on a strong mind. You need to rest your thoughts, Ino-chan."

Ino looked up at the man beside her, "Sai." She whispered, "I know… I just…" She took a deep breath, "I need to help."

Sai nodded, "I feel similar." He looked at the woman, "I do not know Hinata as well as many of you, but she has always been pleasant to me." He nodded to himself, "I feel.." He squinted as he looked for the word he was looking for, "discomfort, in knowing that she is missing. Especially considering her condition."

"I can't imagine how Naruto is feeling right now." Ino walked up to the door to her home. "I wish there was _something_ we could-"

A hand on her arm stopped her from finishing her sentence.

Sai had grabbed her gently but with an urgency that made her pause.

"Someone is here." He pulled her behind him, opening the door in her stead and walking into the room. "Stay behind me."

Ino nodded blankly and followed behind him.

Two men lay tied up on her living room couch, bloody and bruised from some sort of scuffle. The larger one was covered in chakra burns, the other seemed mostly okay, frozen in fear. Sai took a quick step forward, assessing the situation. The thin, purple haired man was breathing heavily, seemingly terrified from whatever it was he endured. The darker skinned man was passed out. Sai wasn't sure how long they had been tied there, but he did have a familiar chakra hanging malevolently around them like they were being haunted by a ghost.

Naruto's chakra.

"I think this is a gift for you, Ino-chan," Sai surmised, putting all the information together.

Ino rolled her eyes at the unemotional man, "Clearly," She huffed, walking toward the man. "The question is," She gently stepped past Sai, placing a gentle hand over his arm in comfort, "Why did Naruto send them to _me?"_

Sai looked over at the men, opening his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.

"I-I told him everything!" He stuttered, his voice choked with fear, "I- d-d-on't know anything else, honest!"

Sai's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I… I… We were just meant to take her. We were paid to do it! I gave the money back!" His words came out so fast it took a second for Sai and Ino to process this information.

"Who are you?" Sai asked again.

"T-Takumi. This is Ran," he gestured to the passed out man beside him. "We were paid to take the wife of the Hokage. That's all I know!"

"Paid by who?"

"Please, please let me go!" He cried desperately, "I don't want him to come back. I'm sorry for what I did! I'll do _anything."_

"That isn't an _answer."_

Ino put a hand on Sai's shoulder. "It's okay. I've got this." She told him, "Questioning him will take too long." She took a step forward. "Naruto sent him to me for a reason."

She was exhausted, but realising that Naruto had placed an integral person in front of her gave her the motivation to pull herself back together. _Finally_ , she thought to herself, _A lead._ After so long spent feeling like she was running around in circles, gathering pointless information and reaching dead end after dead end. There was finally something substantial. And they were standing right in front of her.

She could finally _do something_ to help.

Taking a breath, a flurry of hand signs flowed from her fingers.

She turned to Sai, "I'll get all the information from them."

She turned back to the man.

"Looking through memories is a particular skill of mine."

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Shino & Kiba**_

He had been sitting there for a long time.

Kiba took a deep breath, watching the Aburame meditate on the floor of the Uzumaki household, trying to sense where Hinata had disappeared to. He had contemplated interrupting his best friend for a while now. Kiba knew it, and Shino knew it… This wasn't working.

But he didn't want to face the truth, and watching Shino, Kiba knew he didn't either.

Taking a breath, Kiba finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I know." Shino interrupted him before he could even voice his thoughts.

His eyes opened and he glanced at Kiba.

Shino looked tired. His eyes were tinged red with stress and over-use. His clothes were wrinkled and unwashed and his usually perfect posture was curling with exhaustion.

"I feel so… useless." Shino spoke as if to himself.

Kiba waited for him to finish. Shino was never the type who liked to admit defeat – admit any kind of weakness, really. He was a hard worker, and worked hard for anything he did. But this always proved worthwhile. He worked hard because he knew that that was what would create success.

There was no success here.

"I can't sense anything." He stood up from his seated position, bones in his knees and his hip cracking loudly as he moved for the first time in a while.

Kiba nodded, "It was worth a try." He tried to say it supportively, but it came out tired and resigned. "That's okay, we just need to pull our socks up and try something else."

Shino sighed loudly.

"If only we had other ideas."

Kiba took a breath, trying to find something reassuring. "Well," He tried to collate her thoughts, "You can't sense her. Which means she is not in the village. That's _something._ "

Shino sighed loudly. "It's not-"

"I know." Kiba sighed. He was just as frustrated as Shino. He had tried picking up the scent of the guys that took her but it lead to a dead end. Her scent must have been masked once she left the house. He had followed the scent of the two men to Ino's house, and saw that she had them under control… but Hinata… her scent disappeared.

He had found the drop-off point just outside of Konoha. This must have been where the kidnappers transferred Hinata to… well, her other kidnappers.

But there her scent disappeared. And he couldn't smell the other kidnappers at all. Not even Akamaru could smell any other scent in the area, so whoever it was knew how to mask their scent.

So He and Shino travelled back to the Uzumaki home to try and come up with another way.

Shino tried to find her with his insects but couldn't sense her anywhere.

Kiba sighed angrily, trying to stay positive but feeling overwhelmed with his frustration. "We're her teammates. We should be able to find her. It's our _job_ to keep her safe."

Shino nodded, "I know. Therefore we cannot give up until she is found." Shino turned to face his friend, "We know Hinata will not give up and we must not give up on her."

Kiba nodded, standing to his feet and flexing his knuckles, "You're right. So what's our next plan."

"Well," Shino began heading out the door, "We know she is not in Konoha, so we must start looking outside of Konoha."

Kiba nodded, "You're right. He might be able to hide her scent and her chakra trail, but someone must have seen _something."_

Shino nodded, "Let's go."

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Sakura**_

Sakura leaned over to throw up into the bathroom toilet of the hospital. She didn't feel right, spending all her time in the hospital when now both Hinata _and_ Naruto were missing.

She was also feeling pretty terrible with morning sickness, and her mental state wasn't enjoying the extra stress of her missing friends.

And Sasuke was still on his mission _wherever the hell that was._ He couldn't even check in and see that she was okay… or _pregnant._

Sakura stopped. She took a long, meditative breath.

She wasn't angry at Sasuke. She wasn't angry at anyone except the people who kidnapped Hinata. She was just a hormonal pregnant woman missing her husband and worried about her friend.

And she was stuck working at the hospital instead of helping her friend.

She begged Shikamaru to take her off duty so she could help, but he reasoned with her that she was still needed working at the hospital. The way he looked at her made Sakura wonder if he was suspicious of her pregnancy, but with Shikamaru she could never tell. He always kept his cards close to his chest.

Either way, she felt like there were better things for her to be doing than helping patients.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts.

 _Speaking of,_ Sakura grumbled to herself, placing a smile on her face as she prepared for her next patient. "Come in!"

It took a few seconds from the lady to shuffle her way into the room. A large protruded stomach making her movements slow and careful.

Sakura smiled gently at the woman, reminded of Hinata. Eight months pregnant was a beautiful thing on a woman. But they certainly weren't quite as fast or as efficient as they used to be.

"Good morning Doctor Haruno."

Sakura greeted her with a smile as her husband walked in after her, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"It's lovely to see you again Mei, you look as wonderful as ever," Sakura smiled, gesturing for the woman to sit down on the chair provided, "How are you feeling?"

Mei smiled back at her, "As well as I can be in this position. I feel like I can't do much for myself anymore but Kaito has been wonderful picking up my slack."

Her husband rolled his eyes behind her, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Mei is far too concerned with what she is not doing around the house." He chastised his wife, "She is growing Konoha's future in her stomach. I think that is far too much work for one woman. She should be doing _less!_ "

Sakura smiled at the two. "You're absolutely right, Kaito-san. She needs to relax and focus on your child. A wonderful addition to our village," she proceeded with the check up.

They were doing wonderfully. Mei was in great health, and looking after her baby by eating well and keeping up with her exercises. Kaito was looking after everything else so she could do this, and Sakura was happy to see their relationship working so well.

This baby would grow up in a good home.

Sakura smiled to herself.

Growing up in a good home would mean that this child would be an asset to Konoha – no matter what profession they ended up in.

Love tended to breed more love.

It was a beautiful thing to see.

Sakura watched the couple leave the room once she carefully completed the check up. Watching them really made her miss Sasuke, but at least she was helping _somebody._

 _Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _I am needed here._

Sakura stretched her knotted muscles, trying to clear out some of the aches and pains she was feeling.

It wasn't what she particularly wanted to be doing, and it wasn't directly helping Hinata and Naruto, but the village needed her to keep working.

The couple closed the door on their way out.

 _For them._

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Neji & Tenten**_

"We know recent events have been a shock to our system, but we must continue on as normal. We will pick up the slack for the shinobi Shikamaru-Sama has sent out in search for Lady Hinata, and we will remain calm and diligent during this time," he looked over the people in front of him, "We are Hyuuga, and we will not be broken by our missing leader."

Neji looked into the eye of every Hyuuga member in front of him. "We have a duty to this nation, and a duty to Hinata-Sama. Don't let either of them down." He raised his head and spoke with confidence, "Dismissed!"

Tenten stood next to him firmly as Neji Hyuuga's kin slowly disappeared out the various doors. It wasn't until every Hyuuga had left to their assigned tasks that he took a deep, struggled breath.

"You did wonderfully." Tenten placed a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"I don't know how she does it." Neji sighed slowly, "there is no way I can take her place – even temporarily. She leads this clan with a gentle and confident hand… I just can't do…"

"You're not Hinata." Tenten pulled at his shoulder until he looked her in the eye. "And she will be back. Hinata is a very special kind of gentle that not a lot of people can reciprocate. She leads this clan with a kindness and a compassion that only Hinata can. Hiashi could not lead the Hyuuga this way and neither could you."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the rude words, "I know that, Tenten! That's what I was just saying. I can't do what-"

"What I'm trying to _tell_ you." Tenten interrupted him, "Is that you lead in a different way. And that's okay." Her hand moved from his shoulder to his jaw. "They need you to stand up. They don't need you to be kind and gentle. What the Hyuuga need right now, is order and structure. You are giving them that. You can be a great Hyuuga Head – and _when_ Hinata comes back she will be impressed with how you have handled things."

Neji watched her silently for a few moments, letting her words and her expression sink into his system.

"You're right."

Tenten smiled, "I know I am. Now let's use this leadership to help find Hinata."

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Lee & Choji**_

Choji paused as he passed the bench on the secluded side of Konoha.

Part of him wanted to keep walking, but he knew to never leave a friend in need.

"Lee, are you okay?"

The green-suited man was crying loudly on the park bench, his hands over his head in devastation. He wasn't quiet about it, not that Lee had ever been quiet in anything.

"I am distressed!" The green shinobi yelled to the sky loud enough to startle Choji as well as the passerbys within a 50 metre radius. "There is nothing so unyouthful as kidnapping a pregnant woman from her family! This is beyond dishonourable!"

Choji sighed, taking a seat next to the sobbing man. "I know, Lee. But it has happened. The only thing we can do now is get her back."

"How could anyone do something so horrible!" Lee threw his face into Choji's shirt, drenching the bigger man with his tears. "I can't believe it. Poor Naruto-kun must be heartbroken!"

Choji smiled sadly, "It is a horrible situation, I agree. So we've gotta do all we can to make sure she comes back safe."

Lee sniffed loudly, making Choji cringe at the state of his shirt. "Are you sure we can do that?"

Choji nodded, "Absolutely."

"Promise?"

"Konoha has the strongest ninja in the world." Choji gently patted the head of his friend, "There is nothing we can't do."

Lee nodded quietly, "The people who have done this to our precious lady will face the wrath of a thousand fires of hell." The man's voice darkened as he stood, "I will be diligent and focused until justice is brought forth. I am a servant of our mighty Konoha and I will **ensure that nothing of this-"**

Choji pulled Lee back to his bench. "Calm down, Lee." He didn't want to see the ninja explode or do anything stupid. Naruto was probably already on the path of vengeance, he couldn't let poor Lee naively throw himself into some journey of destruction. "I know this is difficult for all of us. But our job now is to make sure Konoha stays running and functional, and that we are all here when Naruto and Hinata get back."

"I just want them to come home!" Lee burst back into his distressed tears.

Choji choked on his breath. At least crying Lee was easier to handle.

 **_FURY_**

 _ **Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru was dead on his feet.

He had been in this chair for far too long but he couldn't leave.

He needed answers.

His close-knit group of friends were standing in front of him.

He felt a little bit better about himself looking at the group. They all looked as exhausted as he felt. But this also made him feel horrible, because by the looks on their faces there hadn't been a whole lot of progress.

"So, you've got nothing then?"

Ino cleared her throat, "Naruto left me a gift. We have access to the men who kidnapped Hinata. They're alive – barely. I think Naruto kept them alive to make sure we got all the information. The two of them were terrified."

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose in shock, "You found Naruto?"

Ino's smile fell, "Not really. He left the guys tied up in my house for Sai and I to find."

Sai nodded, "Therefore we did not speak to Naruto, and are unsure of his intentions."

Ino agreed, "We don't know if he wanted us to have the same information he had gathered, or he wanted to ensure he had gotten all the information from the man who kidnapped Hinata. But, we have _some_ information. Hopefully it's enough to get us somewhere."

Shikamaru filed the information away, "What information could you uncover?"

Ino shrugged sadly, "Not a whole lot. The men didn't know anything useful. They were paid to kidnap Hinata, and I've got a description of the man who paid the men to do their dirty work. He asked them to do the job and picked her up from him outside of Konoha."

Kiba nodded, stepping forward, "I traced her scent to the drop off point outside of Konoha, but this other guy must have been masking his scent. He must have masked Hianta's scent too when he picked her up, because neither I or Akamaru could trace her past that point."

"We searched the forests outside Konoha," Shino added, "But found very little. I spoke to the insects living in the forest, and am trying to find someone who saw the two of them and where they might be going. This may take some time but we're hopeful."

"I've got an idea," Neji stepped forward, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "It's a long shot, but I'm not sure we have anything else right now."

Shikamaru nodded for him to continue.

"Well," Neji went on, "Hinata's not the only person who has gone missing over the last few months." He looked over his friends, "all over the nation people have been going missing, and no one has been able to track the kidnappings yet."

Shikamaru ran a hand roughly through his untucked, spiky mess of hair. His ponytail had all but fallen out at this point, scruffy and pulling away from the loose hair tie. "Do we just assume these missing persons are related?"

Tenten stood forward, beside Neji, "I think what we are doing wrong is assuming that because Hinata is the wife of the Hokage that these missing persons cases are _not_ related. We have a list as long as our arms of the amount of people that Naruto has pissed off over the years and we're too busy trying to narrow it down to do anything!"

The stand-in Hokage nodded, "This is the best lead we have so far," He turned to the group as a whole, "Look into it."

As a group, his peers declared "Hai!" together before disappearing from the room.

Shikamaru sighed as they left his office. He had thought about ordering them all to get some rest, but knew they wouldn't listen.

He definitely wouldn't have listened in their position, no matter how tired he was. Hopefully they could find something from this precarious lead. It was all they had right now.

Shikamaru brought a nail up to his mouth, but had nothing left to chew on. He didn't know what to do – he wasn't born for this. He was too stressed to truly think straight, and the whole situation was escalating to something he wasn't sure he could control.

Naruto – for sure – he knew he couldn't control.

But it was up to him to ensure that Naruto didn't truly lose his mind. Hinata needed to be found – and soon. The whole of Konoha was relying on this. If only he had some kind of lead. He hoped that this would bring back some connection; some solid evidence to where she may have gone.

He knew he sounded confident in the meeting. But the truth was he hadn't a choice. The other part of his job was to ensure his friends kept their heads on straight. He had to carry this burden for as long as possible, because once they began to freak out… it would go downhill fast. He had to fake positivity, optimism and some kind of confidence he didn't feel because he _needed_ Hinata's safe return. He needed them to be sure that they can find something out of nothing.

Because Shikamaru had no answers.

He was truly grasping at straws.

Not that he had a choice –

 _It had been six days now since the Hokage's wife had gone missing._

 **_FURY_**

 _ **End of Chapter 7.**_

 _ **Review.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

 _A/N: I'm ALIVE!_

 _Sorry been busy (as usual). I know you all probably hate me by now because I am so unreliable with how quickly I update, so I really am sorry. I wish I could find more time to write for you, and I definitely still intend to finish this story so please don't give up on me._

 _Reviews help with motivation, so stay with me._

 _On the other hand, this story is well on it's way. We're finally about to find out where Hinata has ended up (I've been looking forward to this!) and a few more hints to what has happened._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _The Devil._

 **_FURY_**

He felt her hand on his bicep, pulling herself closer to him.

Smiling down at her, he brought his hands around her body, pulling her as close to him as her body would allow.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered into her raven hair, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

Hinata mumbled incoherently back at him, burying herself deeper into his arms. He assumed that was her way of telling him good morning back. He basked in her warmth as she placed her hand softly on his abdomen as if _he_ was the pregnant one.

Her hair was knotted and sticking up all over the place, her eyes glazed over with sleep. He could tell by her breathing that she had woken up. She was beautiful.

"I love you," He whispered at her, watching her shuffle in his arms, desperately holding onto her dreams.

"You've always been able to sense me," She mumbled into his chest quietly, running her fingers up and down his abs, "Can we pretend to be asleep for five more minutes? I don't want you to go."

Naruto smiled down at her, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Hinata leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "I know." She mumbled against him. "But you know you have to go."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hinata smiled up at him, "If only that were true."

Her smile turned sad.

Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion, "What are you talking about, Hinata-chan?"

Slowly, she leaned over to place a delicate hand over his face, staring deeply into his eyes.

" _I need you to find me."_

Naruto flinched to awareness, glancing around himself.

 _He had fallen asleep._ "Damn it!" Naruto growled, rolling to his feet and punching the floor beneath him.

This was not the time or the place to be sleeping.

Looking around Naruto stretched his sore muscles. The alcove of a tree was not the best place to be sleeping, and he wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping for, but his muscles told him he had been there far too long in such an uncomfortable position.

Naruto crinkled his nose at the smell of smoke.

Glancing to his side, Naruto saw leaves burning underneath his hand. He was so tense that his chakra was spiralling out of control. Patting the fire down, Naruto shook out his hands to alleviate some of the firey chakra that was radiating out of his palms. He couldn't afford to set this forest on fire right now.

Naruto glanced up at the sky.

It was dawn, so hopefully he had only been asleep for a few hours. He couldn't afford to be wasting any more time.

Truth was, a large part of him wanted to curl back up at the base of the tree and hang onto his dreams as long as possible. His dreams were so vivid, and she was _there._ She was holding him just as tightly as he held her. The world of the living was far too much for his mentality to take. He could still remember what it was like to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and feel her belly; large with life.

He wanted her back so bad.

He knew he needed to find her, but feeling her so close to him in his dreams was the worst temptation. It was so close to the real thing that even just a few minutes could give him a little bit of relief. Just seeing her one…

But it wasn't real.

In fact, he didn't know what really was happening to her and her life could be at risk at this _very_ second.

And he is _wasting_ his time _SLEEPING_ , WHILE HINATA WAS… WAS…

Two choked breaths disrupted his thoughts. He couldn't…

He perked up, thinking about something she said in his dream.

 _You've always been able to sense me._ She'd said as she ran her hands up and down his abs.

 _Kurama._

 **_FURY_**

 _ **HINATA**_

A jolt in her stomach made her flinch. Jerking to a seated position, Hinata blinked rapidly. Her hand reflexively moved to her stomach where she felt the kick. It was like he aimed for her kidney, Hinata grumbled at her son.

"What was that for baby?" She asked him quietly.

 _Oh._

Hinata looked around her.

She was back in her cell, sitting on her cold, dusted bed/bench that was rested against the wall for her to sleep. She glanced to the cell over and the man was still there, sitting and staring at her. Hinata diverted her eyes; the man made her particularly uncomfortable.

At least his pants were on this time.

"You're awake sweet cheeks." The grumbled voice from the man in the cell made her flinch and turn away. "You're really _pretty_."

She ignored him.

Her hand went back to her stomach. "Why'd you wake me up?" She asked her boy quietly, "I was having the loveliest d-"

She cut herself off as her senses started to slowly wake up. A spark on her radar told her that someone was on their way to this room.

The same chakra signature as before.

Hinata rubbed her belly gently, "Thank you."

She did not want to be caught unalert when the man walked into the room. And within a few seconds, he did. Taking his time, the one-eyed ninja stepped through the cells, grinning widely at all the men he walked past.

Hinata watched their reactions with interest.

Many shuffled as far back from the cell doors as possible, trying to get away from him as he walked past. She glanced to the man in the cell beside her and watched as he stumbled alarmingly back to his bench and pretended to be sleeping.

 _What are they all so afraid of?_

Only one or two men stayed where they were, either not noticing his entrance or not phased for whatever he was here for.

Her eyes widened when he stopped on the outside of her cell, turning to stare straight through the bars at her.

"Ah, Sweetheart, it's showtime."

She heard the man in the cell over breathe a sigh of relief.

That was not a good sign.

 **_FURY_**

 _ **NARUTO**_

He sat, silent. Legs crossed, focused.

It had taken him a frustratingly long time to bring his heartrate down and calm himself enough to actually focus. He struggled to even out his breathing, let alone his thoughts. There is no way he had been in the right mind to help Hinata if he couldn't even _think_ straight. Naruto paused, taking a long breath. Those thoughts were not helping his calm his mind to speak to Kurama. He had a purpose now, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

 _Kurama, I need your help._

Kurama sat lazily in the recesses of Naruto's mind. The cage no longer restrained him. In fact, the scenery had changed much since Naruto was a child. It turned out his mental landscape was a reflection of his mental state. And considering he had always seen the Nine-Tails as a burden or the reason for so many of his troubles, that's how he appeared in his mind.

Now he knew better.

Naruto's mind was clear and vibrant. A reflection of the forests outside of Konoha – at Kurama's request. Usually, the weather was fine and calm, but when Naruto opened his eyes within his mind, all he saw were dark, brooding clouds and turbulent winds.

He wasn't surprised.

And by the look on Kurama's face, he had been living in this environment for… well, six days.

 _ **It's about time, kid.**_ The fox lay quietly under a particularly large tree, un-concerned by the raging weather around him.

 _You've been waiting for me?_ Naruto read his line of thought, stepping toward the giant beast. _Why haven't you just called?_

Thick red fur fluttered in the rough winds. The tailed beast rolled its shoulders, stretching agitated muscles as he growled out a sarcastic laugh. _**You think I didn't try?**_ His eyes narrowed in anger. _**I've been trying to get your attention for days you big idiot. But then again, it's really not any of my business to help you out anyway. She's not my mate. You should have handled this yourself by now.**_

Naruto could tell by his tone and body language that the fox was just frustrated with him, and annoyed that he hadn't been able to get in contact with hm for six days. His words, however, cut deep. Naruto was too high strung to not let the taunt get to him.

He was simply at the point where he just couldn't control his own functions very well. Unconsciously tapping into the power of the beast standing in front of him, Naruto retorted his reply. _I didn't come here for your attitude you dumb fox! And how_ _ **dare**_ _you talk about Hinata like she's someone who doesn't matter. I've been try_ _ **ing everything to get her back so don't you assume that I haven't been working hard enough!**_

Kurama watched his own chakra flicker around the man in front of him. Clearly, Naruto was unstable. There was also some irony in Naruto attempting to use Kurama's power against him in anger, which would have usually made the fox bitter and aggressive; but considering the circumstances, he let it slide.

 _ **Calm down, idiot. I will help you.**_ Kurama replied shortly, before things got out of control. _**I've just been waiting for you to come see me for a long while.**_

Naruto nodded. He took a long, drawn out breath to calm his nerves.

 _So you can help me?_

His voice had changed from the angry, defensive tone he radiated a minute ago. He seemed to deflate, both physically and mentally. Rubbing a shaking hand over his forehead, Naruto stopped putting up a front. He was not strong. He was not winning. He could not achieve anything without Hinata by his side. He could not _save_ Hinata when she needed him the most.

What a worthless husband he turned out to be.

 _ **Stop feeling sorry for yourself.**_

Kurama shook him out of his thoughts.

 _ **You can do that when you've got your mate back. You came to me for a reason, so fulfil it. Tell me what you want from me, and I will provide it for you.**_

Naruto spent several long moments looking the giant demon in the eyes, judging his sincerity. _Can you feel them?_

He didn't need to elaborate. Kurama knew what he was thinking. _**The pup has some of my chakra, of course I can sense them.**_

Naruto nodded. He had to physically restrain his mind from collapsing in frustration. He had spent _days_ going around in giant circles attempting something impossible. He had just been _wasting_ his time and wasting _Hinata's time._ If he could have stopped and thought for _two seconds_ he would have figured out what he needed to do to find his wife. But instead he went on a ridiculous rampage for a week that was simply delaying finding Hinata.

Not anymore.

 _Take me to them._

 **_FURY_**

 _ **HINATA**_

She walked tentatively through the hallway, careful of her warped senses. She was already struggling enough to mobilise her body, the thick woven bag over her head and the metal cuffs didn't help. In fact, the bag made it worse. She was already starting to feel a strong headache pulsing from her right eyebrow from the thick smell of rot, blood and kami knows what else that was coming from the bag. It had definitely passed its used by date, and Hinata was worried she'd simply add to the smell by throwing up while it was attached to her head.

She stumbled slightly when the hand pushing her roughly through the doorway knocked her forward slightly too quickly for her tired legs to keep up with. She hadn't pushed herself to exercise in too long and it was clearly showing.

She was saved a second of reprise when the hand pushing her stopped suddenly, and she felt the presence of her captor move around her followed by a sharp knock on a metal door.

"We're ready," His thick gravelly voice drifted through the door and echoed throughout the empty, cold hallway.

The sound was followed by several clicking and turning noises; _locks,_ Hinata thought to herself. And then the door sprung open.

Noise assaulted her ears, and her headache increased suddenly, making Hinata hold back a groan in pain. It was loud cheering, people screaming, music and chaos echoing throughout the room.

There were a lot of people in this area.

And they were excited.

Hinata held her breath, trying to assess the area around her. There were so many chakra signatures that there was no way she could differentiate them all in her current state. The sheer number of people here astounded her.

She stumbled again as she was pushed forward, and a set of stairs stood in her path. She walked up the stairs slowly, her breath caught in her throat. She waited as she finally reached the top of the staircase as the sound of another set of locks were undone.

 _What is this place?_ Hinata's heart rate was rising with her stress. She tried to take a moment to calm her breathing and relax her tense body when she was suddenly pushed forward, too far and too fast for her body to catch up with. The bag on her head was pulled off as she sprung forward, her hip landing roughly on a hard floor, followed by her hip then her head.

Brightness blinded her for a moment. Hinata blinked for several moments before looking up at the area around her.

 _Oh no._

 **_FURY_**

 _That's all folks!_

 _(For the moment)._

 _That's it for Chapter 8, Chapter 9 is well on its way. Please let me know how you're feeling about this story so far. I love to hear what you think and any feedback really does help._

 _The Devil._


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _A/N: I still exist._

 **_FURY_**

Sasuke had been following these guys for months now. He knew somewhere back in Konoha, Sakura was probably worried about him, but he knew he had to make up for all the bad things he had done in his past. He was also just about the only person who could handle such difficult work on his own. Sakura would forgive him. He knew she probably shouldn't – she should move on, find someone more worthy of her affections. He didn't deserve her. But she was always there. And always would be.

He could not fathom how he could be so lucky.

Sasuke sighed, walking toward the base of the mountain. The sooner he got this mission under control, the sooner he could see her. It had been a long time.

Naruto had sent him out almost two months ago after whispers of a disturbance was appearing from the Land of Waves. Naruto wouldn't have usually sent him to do it because it was a simple reconnaissance mission, but Sasuke new Naruto had a soft spot for Wave. In fact, he probably had the same weakness. The memories of Tazuna and Inari would remain with all of Team 7 for a long time.

Besides, it turns out this 'disturbance' was a lot bigger than first thought.

Sasuke had been undercover the moment he entered the country. Sadly, this meant he couldn't visit any of his old acquaintances from Wave, because his team was so well known here it would give him away. He knew he had a high chance of being recognised here, so he travelled in under the radar. Instead of using chakra disguises, which were easily caught out by competent ninja. He used the old-fashioned technique of contacts and clothes. His eyes were a dark brown (the only colour that would somewhat show over his dark eyes), and he was dressed like a wealthy wanderer, signature hair pushed up into a high ponytail.

It took him a long time to seek out the danger, but only after he turned up to some high class events did he find some people who knew something about what he was looking for. It turned out all you needed was rumours to spread that you had money and a reason to spend it.

He had been infiltrating this place for a long time.

And finally, it had paid off and he had been let in to their 'club', hidden deep within the largest mountain on the island nation. The first two sessions were eye opening, but Sasuke held back and watched. He needed to scope out the place before he did anything drastic. Instead, he did exactly what they wanted him to do; throw his money around.

Naruto would not be impressed with the dent he was putting in the nation's pocket, but he'd be sure to steal it back when he was on his way out.

Sasuke smiled at the man at the door as he stepped toward the entrance to the arena. The bodyguard stationed at the door recognised him immediately.

"Haku-san, welcome back. I hope you have an enjoyable evening," the guarded bowed at his entrance.

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Of course. I always do."

He walked straight through and took his designated seat.

"I hear we have new blood tonight."

Sasuke glanced over to Gorudo, a young wealthy diplomat from Suna. Sasuke had seen him here a few times, and had been talking to him every time they found themselves here. Sasuke was sure Gorudo was talking to him for the purpose of networking; here was one of the best places to find wealthy allies and partnerships for shady dealings in the outside world. Sasuke was more than happy to oblige. He was also more than happy to prepare a letter for Gaara about Gorudo's business the moment he was done with this mission.

"Interesting," Sasuke grunted back at him. "Where's your money tonight?"

Gorudo grinned, "No one's beaten Kyojin so far. I think I'm pretty safe," He glanced up at Sasuke, "But you're more than welcome to prove me wrong."

 _He knows something I don't._ Sasuke watched Gorudo carefully. The new players never really fared well on their first night, but it was unlike Gorudo to be so confident. He was baiting Sasuke to bid against him so he could reap the rewards.

Sasuke grinned, "I think I'll see what you're so confident about before I place my money anywhere."

Gorudo shrugged, but looked away in disappointment. "Whatever you say, Haku-san."

Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye as Kyojin was brought into the ring. A hooded man in black brought him out, nothing visible except the dark skin on his hands.

Kyojin was a massive fighter, that was for sure, but Sasuke new better. It was a miracle that he was undefeated this far. Kyojin was all bulk and no finesse. He was certainly one of the tallest people Sasuke had seen and his arms were the size of Sasuke's head. He had mean looking scars running down his arms and his naked torso, where his bulging pecs and stomach twitched with excitement as he walked. Some of those scars Sasuke watched him attain over the last two weeks and he wondered if they all came from this kind of business or he had been a fighter in his past life. But that was probably why he had been chosen for this kind of business; he looked mean and like he could put on a show. And he certainly did. This wasn't really Sasuke's kind of entertainment, but the crowd seemed to love it. It seemed these battles were all about brute strength, rather than even jutsu and strategy which was more Sasuke's forte.

Kyojin stepped into the arena confidently, despite being blindfolded and handcuffed. He was used to the procedures of the fights. He knew exactly what he was doing and even seemed to enjoy it. If only his opponents felt the same way. And it was because of those people that he was here. _I need to put a stop to this madness._ How anyone could enjoy such slaughter was beyond Sasuke.

Kyojin's blindfold was taken from his face and the cage door was closed and sealed behind him. Kyojin stretched lazily as if this was no difficulty for him. The crowd loved it. He seemed to be a bit of a favourite. Sasuke leant forward, his elbows against his thighs and watched in interest.

There was something different about the crowd tonight. Many obviously knew the same thing Gorudo did, and that was new. Sasuke watched the hooded man walk back into the door behind the arena, heading down to pick up the next competitor.

When he finally came back out, Sasuke glanced over, blinking in surprise as tonight's entertainment walked across the walkway to the stage.

 _What the f-_

 **_FURY_**

Hinata held her breath, trying to assess the area around her. There were so many chakra signatures that there was no way she could differentiate them all in her current state. The sheer number of people here astounded her.

She stumbled again as she was pushed forward, and a set of stairs stood in her path. She walked up the stairs slowly, her breath caught in her throat. She waited as she finally reached the top of the staircase as the sound of another set of locks were undone.

 _What is this place?_ Hinata's heart rate was rising with her stress. She tried to take a moment to calm her breathing and relax her tense body when she was suddenly pushed forward, too far and too fast for her body to catch up with. The bag on her head was pulled off as she sprung forward, her hip landing roughly on a hard floor, followed by her hip then her head.

Brightness blinded her for a moment. Hinata blinked for several moments before looking up at the area around her.

 _Oh no._

She was laying on the ground in a large cage, surrounded by thousands of people seated around her. _Spectators._ That was why she felt so many chakra signatures. The crowd was huge. People were clearly impressed with whatever the hell was happening here. They were cheering loudly and Hinata only needed to glance around the cage to see just what she had found herself in the middle of.

A large mountain of a man was standing on the other side of the cage, one eyebrow perked as he watched her with boredom. Between them, on the wall of the cage was a case of weapons, ranging from colossal axes to katana to the thinnest of chakra needles.

Hinata connected the dots quickly.

Rolling into a sitting position, Hinata stood up with only the slightest effort. She held her stomach gently, a relieved sigh coming from her when she felt the kick in response. _We're okay… for the moment._

A chakra signature in the audience caught her attention, but she didn't have enough time to analyse further because someone else walked into the arena. It was a thin, lanky young man with a full head of curly red hair and a bright grin on his pale face. He didn't look like much, but the glint in his eye caught Hinata's attention very quickly.

He got a lot of enjoyment out of this.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man yelled out into the crowd. He was obviously using a voice projecting jutsu so the massive crowd could hear him over their own noise. They quietened quickly at the sound and tension rose in the stands. "As you all know I am your host for tonight, Karu Hanshin and I don't know about you but I am thrilled to see the excitement tonight will bring! We have some new blood tonight, so take this moment to place your bets because tonight's entertainment is about to begin!"

The crowd cheered loudly in response. Hinata spun around quietly analysing the situation. She was more than shocked that so many people would find any of this entertaining, but maybe she was too programmed to see the good in people.

"In the red corner we have our returning champion, the _undefeated Kyojin_! We all know him and love him and no doubt he will be more than happy to give us a show tonight! Kyojin is currently sitting on a _fine_ undefeated score of 6-0 and I think he's keen to make it a 7-0 tonight! Let's get him excited!" Karu pointed to the mass of a man standing opposite her in the arena. The giant grunted in the commentator's general direction before facing her in the arena.

"This will be easy," He grumbled at her, so quiet Hinata wasn't sure anyone but her heard it.

" _And_ in the blue corner!" Karu yelled as the crowd finally began to settle again, "We have a new addition to our fighting midst! As you can see this fine lady is a little different to our usual fighter, but do you all wanna see her battle?"

The crowd went wild.

"Now before we get started I need to introduce our new competitor! Obviously, our lady here has been very busy because she is clearly _very_ pregnant. Working most of her life on the streets, it's such a pity she's been put out of a job when she accidently got knocked up. With all this trouble we've decided to do her a favour and keep her in business tonight people! Just a different kind of business than what she must be used to!" The crowd laughed and Karu took a moment to take it in.

Hinata ignored the degradation of her through a false story. Instead she quirked her head to the side in confusion. They had obviously known who she was, because they kidnapped her from her home in Konoha. Why were they making up a story for who she was? She'd gather being the wife of a Hokage would be interesting enough…. _Unless._ Hinata narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

They didn't want word to get back to Naruto about her.

"We have named her Ninpu after her bulging stomach… But of course, she is a lady of high class. So we shall call her Ninpu-Sama, if you will. We can't forget to treat her with respect!" More laughter from the crowd.

Hinata hummed in disapproval. She wasn't going to let any of this rile her up. She knew what was about to happen, she needed to prepare herself. Yes, she was pregnant, but she was not going to be defeated easily. She had a baby she needed to get home in one piece and a husband to get back to.

Until then, she just needed to survive.

"The rules of this match are simple; there are no rules! Last man standing will be our winner." Karu pointed to the catalogue of weapons on the wall beside them, "All and any weapons can be used to kill, maim and knock out your opponent. Is that clear?"

Hinata blinked, surprised that she was actually being directly asked a question. She didn't have a chance to open her mouth; however, Karu simply continued with his clearly well-rehearsed speech.

"Now that is enough from me, I know you are all ready to see some action! So let's get this party started!"

 **_FURY_**

 _ **SASUKE**_

"She's hot." Gorudo turned to Sasuke. "Too bad she's about to bleed to death."

Sasuke needed to take a moment to get his bearings. _What the fuck was that dumb idiot thinking?! Who in their right mind would give their pregnant wife such a stupid risky fucking mission._ Sasuke was ready to head to Konoha to beat that bastard within an inch of his life.

"Pity." He murmured in agreement. "I didn't even know they fought women here."

Gorudo shrugged, "I've never seen it before, but I heard something on the grapevine that a pregnant woman was fighting tonight. Bigger pity I couldn't get you to bet against me before she walked out on stage."

Sasuke grinned and turned to Gorudo. "Well, you're in luck. I think I'm willing to take your bet."

Gorudo looked up in surprise, "You're kidding right? Look at her!" He laughed, "I mean, she might be a good looking broad but the only way she could beat Kyojin was if she was going to strip naked right there and slice his throat while she fucked him. I mean, I didn't come here to see live porn but I wouldn't be disappointed."

Sasuke resisted the urge to cringe. If Hinata had any idea that there were men in the audience discussing her in such a manner she would be appalled. Hell, he had to hold himself back from saying something. Hinata of all people was far too sweet to be treated poorly.

But Sasuke was undercover. He had his own mission to do.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it.

"I sometimes like to take a gamble." He shrugged as if he had so much money it meant nothing to him. He had been perfected the prideful rich man act by this point, and his usual personality made this a successful endeavour. "I'll challenge you. I'll put a million on the girl."

 **_FURY_**

"AND LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

 **_FURY_**

 _End of chapter nine._

 _How did you all go guessing what was happening? I know a few of you said gladiator ring, and you were right, kudos to you guys!_

 _Review. Next one will be up soon._

 _The Devil._


End file.
